


庐山不识

by corgi26



Category: FB - Fandom, Mingkit - Fandom, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

接到Beam电话时，Kit新项目计划书刚写了一半。  
看了眼来电显示，他把手机夹在肩上，说了声“喂”，手上仍是不停。  
Beam言简意赅地表达了让Kit下班后顺道来接自己的要求，然后就有些支支吾吾。  
“有事说事，我这还忙着呢。”  
“那个……”Beam生生把自己别扭成了麻花，在Kit的再三催促下，一咬牙吐出了烦恼，“你说我要不要答应他啊？”  
就知道还是这档子事！  
对着虚空翻了个白眼，Kit语气很是无奈：“你让我先把手头的活儿搞定，我今晚一定陪你通宵把这事好好掰持掰持，怎么样？”  
挂了电话，揉了揉有些僵硬的肩膀，Kit继续写起计划书，脑子里小小走神出一番感慨。  
他这两个老铁，一个Pha才搞定多年暗恋，另一个Beam还在为情所困的深渊不可自拔，真是人间自古有情痴！

今晚的聚会是Pha发起的，为的是将刚确定关系的男友Yo正式介绍给自己两个好友。  
要说这Pha和Yo的故事，不可谓不韩剧。  
高中开始双向暗恋多年，彼此竟然从未察觉。  
要不是些阴差阳错的纠葛，还不知要错过到猴年马月去。

Kit先去医院载上Beam，等两人到了约定的餐厅，新出炉的小情侣正在那儿腻腻歪歪，很是扎眼。  
“我说两位，咱能先吃饭吗？毕竟这人肉再啃也不能当饭吃对吧。”  
Pha镇定自若地从Yo羞红的小脸蛋上撤了嘴，大手随意一指：“嘴欠的这位是Beam，有酒窝的是Kit，你应该记得吧。”说着抬手把身边的人一搂，“我家Yo容易害羞，你俩以后说话注意点，吓坏了谁都赔不起！”  
然后，Beam和Pha惯例开始了又一次斗嘴，Kit径自拉了把椅子坐下，发现桌上还空着个位置。  
“还有人？”  
Yo点点头，大方一笑：“我的好朋友Ming，他有点塞车，待会过来。”说话间，把菜单递到了Kit面前，“咱们先点先吃，不用等他。”

吃了有一会儿，Ming才匆匆赶到。  
同一个高中又有着双向暗恋此等狗血的因缘，几人彼此都有些印象。  
一番小小叙旧，和众人简单打了招呼，Ming闷闷坐到一旁，东西也没怎么吃，很有些心事重重。  
“没事吧？”手肘碰碰老铁，Yo放低了声音，“还是Yif？”  
Ming捏着手机表情郁郁，还没开口已是一声叹息。  
“今天是你的好日子，不说这些破事。”把手机往桌上一放，他拿起了手边的酒杯，“咱们一块走一个！”  
放下果汁，Kit看了眼对面再度拿起手机的人，似乎是比以前更帅了，不过这拧眉纠结的表情，保不齐又是个为爱所困的主儿。

吃完饭已是晚上十点，Pha送Yo回家，Ming找了个代驾急急忙忙也走了，剩下个Beam拽着Kit非要去酒吧。  
“事先声明，我今晚开车，明天有晨会，不喝酒。”  
“没劲透了！”Beam撅着嘴给自己系安全带，“你不喝我喝！反正说好了陪我通宵，你不能先跑了！”

到了常去的酒吧，夜场未开，人不算多。  
两人找了个僻静的卡座，一坐下，Beam就抱着酒瓶子“咕噜咕噜”灌上小半瓶，然后有些恹恹地把脸贴上了冰冷的大理石桌面。  
“你说，我到底要不要答应他？”  
“那你想不想答应呢？”随意喝了口冰可乐，Kit看着老铁一脸迷离，也是无奈。  
“我……我不知道。”说着又是一大口酒。  
Beam暗恋Forth的这些年，每一步心路，Kit都是最近的旁观者。

一开始是Forth的花名在外，自己老友的忐忑不定。  
然后Forth有了固定女友，这位很是伤心黯然了一阵。  
再然后，阴错阳差之下，Forth得知了这份暗恋心事，有了刻意的回避。那段日子，Beam的神伤潦倒不必多说，就连他也陪着小有所叹。  
但时间一长，Beam似乎也真就慢慢放下了，竟然还和Forth成了不错的朋友。  
谁知，这朋友相安无事做了一段，前不久，两人竟然一个不慎睡了一觉。准确地说，是自个老铁被Forth给睡了，实打实的酒后乱性。  
接着就有了Forth主动要求负责的狗血情节。  
真是剪不断理还乱。

“我觉得他就是要负责而已。”心下口中俱是越想越涩，Beam把空酒瓶往旁边一堆，就手又拿起一瓶狠命灌。  
“你一男人又不会怀孕，有什么好负责的？”看不下去这丧气劲儿，Kit把他手里的啤酒抢了下来。  
“他那人就那样，责任感爆棚，什么事都爱往自己身上揽。”Beam拼命把酒瓶夺了回来，“更何况……他知道我喜欢他！”  
“那说不定他也喜欢你呢？”  
“你这么觉得？！”眼神一亮，Beam隔着桌子就往Kit面前扑，刚扑腾一小会儿，整个人又蔫了下来，“不可能，他根本不喜欢我！当初躲我躲得那么厉害，才不会……根本不会……”说着猛喝继续，眼看着停不下来。  
“你和他好好谈过吗？”  
脑袋直摇活像个拨浪鼓，Beam的脸分分钟鼓了起来：“不能问！绝对不能问！”  
近乡情怯，说的就是这位。  
叹了口气，Kit稳住桌下的手，悄悄发了条消息。


	2. 第二章

篮球场飞出的球，一击直中，威力极大，Beam顿时倒在了地上。  
脑袋嗡嗡作响，鼻子软软烫烫，耳边的声音听不真切，只朦朦胧胧看得清一张脸。  
算不上白，五官深邃得分明，额上挂着汗，一双眼睛却是透亮柔柔地罩着自己。  
第一眼喜欢上Forth的心情，Beam至今都记得。

Forth是个实打实的校园风云人物，篮球队长，高大帅气，还是个学霸，身边趋之若鹜者，据说他本着你情我愿的原则，向来不拒。  
只是长不过几夜，只是从不动真感情。  
借着不打不相识的缘分，Beam小心翼翼藏着真心，以朋友的身份站在近旁，为这一视同仁的毫无机会，几分酸楚地窃喜。  
“你简直是个衣冠禽兽！”嬉闹间，Beam不动声色瞄了眼一旁仰头喝水的男人，几滴水珠从唇边漏了下来，顺着硬挺的下颚线流得肆意，让人看得眼热又舍不得偏转，连喉头都发了干，“就没一个喜欢的？”  
“真的没感觉。”Forth一抹嘴角，语气无奈得坦荡，“一个都没有。”  
然后，像是被听去了这份心声，老天还真就送来了一个。

女孩算不上最出众，却攥住了Forth全部的注意。  
穿着有些宽大的蓝色毛衣，Forth宠爱地摸了摸女孩的头，笑容在秋风卷起的片片落叶中飞舞，落到了Beam越发坠坠的心上。  
又或者，他会牵着女孩坐在湖边，温柔低沉的声音伴着手中的吉他飘扬，低语着于Beam遥不可及的爱恋。  
看上片刻，Beam多半咬牙转身，然后把自己砸进酒场，就像今天这样。

从Kit手上接过醉醺醺的人，这醉鬼还在那瞎哼哼，凑近仔细去听，频繁出现的果然是自己的名字。Forth心下一叹，把怀里不安分的人搂得更紧，抬头对上了Kit探究的目光。  
“Forth，你……真想跟Beam在一起？”  
怀里的人，小脸酡红，眉头紧锁。  
Forth拢了拢双手，语气笃定：“再认真不过。”

把絮叨不止的醉鬼放到床上，又帮他垫了个枕头好躺得舒服些，Forth活动了一下发僵的胳膊，起身去了洗手间。  
水声淅沥，浸着毛巾流淌，Forth缓了动作，脑中回放是Kit最后的话。  
“这家伙容易多想，你们俩有什么事儿多谈谈，省得他一个人瞎琢磨。”  
这么多年，这人，他又何尝不知。  
拿着毛巾回了卧室，原本醉得不省人事的家伙自己翻了个身，正趴在床上小声抽泣。  
“Beam，来擦把脸。”  
拿着毛巾的手还没凑近，那张脸就转向另一边，只留了个轻颤的肩膀，倔强的柔弱。  
Forth索性坐上床沿，贴着Beam陡然僵硬的身体，俯身在那发烫的耳边压低了声音：“这是不打算理我了吗？”  
小脑袋挪动着想避开耳边的热，身体却分毫未移，一贯的口是心非。  
“那我真走了。”  
话音刚落，一只手拉上了他的衬衫。  
Beam有些痛恨自己总是快于思维的动作，想收回的手却立刻被一方更大更暖包裹了起来。  
“我…..我自己擦，你别看！”Beam虚张声势地几下，想要甩开Forth的手。  
由着他折腾，Forth把毛巾放进那手里，背过身去。  
感受着床上翻动的颤抖，他的心也跟着起起伏伏。

在无缘双成的爱情中，绝情往往才是最大的温柔。  
Forth一直相信这一点。  
对于那些无法回应的认真，他从来保持适当的距离，进退自由。  
比如Beam。  
难得一次酒醉，让这位他一向当作朋友的人吐了心声。  
“萧......Forth……”这人喝醉的标志原来是胆大话多，“你个王……王八蛋！”手指颤颤巍巍，隔着衣服一下下戳着他的心口，“你知道……知道老子……老子喜欢你……多……多久了吗……”不甚清醒的人突然停了絮叨，眼中满是茫然地失了焦，紧紧盯着自己，又像是透过自己看向别处，然后，一串透明的水珠就那么无声无息，顺着眼角流了下来。  
震惊之下急忙搜索回忆，蛛丝马迹诸多回溯。  
追随的眼神，总在近旁的身影，从生活各处拾捡归集，像是蓦地意识到，原来这人喜欢自己这么多。

但，还是无法回应。  
人生第一次的狼狈躲避，不是他一向洒脱有度的风格，却就那么失了据。  
听说他生病请假，听说他流连酒场，听说他意志消沉，听说……  
都是听说，只是可惜。  
此后没再联系，没了那人刻意的交集，倒和所有关系一样，不管曾经多么熟悉，都被时间一一抹去了痕迹。  
再见面是同学会，相视一笑，似乎一切都过去了，除了心上莫名出没的怅然。  
以为这人放下了自己，于是继续做了朋友，感觉仍是不错。  
越走越近，却不曾想，这人从没真正忘记自己。

酒醉后的人格外坦诚，又脆弱地让人心疼。  
听着断续的酸涩心语，鬼使神差地，他一个冲动吻了上去，接下来的一切似乎都顺理成章了。  
本该是错的，一时的酒精伴着感动作祟。  
可是，自己明明没有醉。  
可是，自己竟然不后悔。  
这人的不安，眼里眉间的患得患失，看得分明，也看得疼了心。  
连自己都说不上来，明明不是头一回醉后宿情，却是第一次有了想负责的念头。  
似乎，从过去开始，只有这人能让自己破例许多的第一次。  
还是想不明白，这念头却在心里扎了根，在他意识到之前，生出了盘桓的枝枝叶叶，再也折转不开。

既然折转不开……  
接过毛巾，Forth叠了几叠放上床头柜，倾身压住了想往另一侧逃窜的人。  
双手撑在两边，不容他转开目光，Forth直直看进了Beam的双眼。  
些许眸光纠缠，泣诉难解，心就那么软了，软得再不像他自己。  
如果，这都不算爱。

坦然一笑，他不容拒绝地吻了上去。觉出身下从抗拒到沉醉，Forth惬意得一本满足。  
“一身酒味，下次不许再这么喝了！”  
“不用你管！”  
“不用我管要谁管！”  
把Beam轻喘酥软的身体轻轻一带，Forth一挥大掌，装模做样打上了那挺翘的屁股。  
对于Beam，他承认，自己实在是有些坏心眼。  
比如，想看他为自己七上八下，为自己眼眶发红。  
再比如，为自己发狂呻吟，为自己尖叫。  
就像此刻，这人咬着嘴唇死不开口的倔强，真是比世间一切都让他移不开眼。  
如果，这都不算爱。


	3. 第三章

下了项目协调会，看着那几通未接来电，Kit揉揉眉心，给Beam拨了回去。  
那边一接起来，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂：“你小子昨晚干嘛把Forth那家伙叫过来！”  
骂声中气十足，还有些上翘的余意，作为相携十几年熟知对方尿性的老友，Kit深知Beam此时醉翁之意并不在酒。  
拿远手机，由着电话那头自由发挥，半响，Kit才颇为贴心地问：“你这是想通了？”  
“我觉得自己真想和他在一起。”Beam语气别扭依旧，难得还有些羞赧，“我想试试。”  
“那您好好试，慢慢试。”Kit翻着手上的纪要，语气相当理所当然，“记得有空请我吃顿媒人饭。”说着，他把电话挂了。  
这一对，可算是出了死局。

出了电梯，朝着咖啡店走去，远远看见一高个子男人站那点单，白衣黑裤，身姿挺拔，很是惹眼，也有些眼熟。走近了些，那人微微侧身，果然是Ming。Kit上去一拍，换来一个惊讶的微笑。  
“Kit学长！”  
“今天怎么有空过来？”  
“来见个客户。学长是在这上班吗？”  
Kit点点头，转身点了杯外带咖啡加三明治，顺便把Ming那杯咖啡一块结了单。  
“学长，我们公司最近有意向换个常年法顾，你那有没有推荐的律师？”  
“需要走招标流程吗？”  
“流程按规定是必须的，不过我们内部推荐的话基本不会有什么问题。”  
“那我帮你问问，方便的话，帮你约个饭，你们见面自己谈。”  
“那先谢谢学长了。”  
Ming笑得灿烂，眉眼间却是难掩憔悴。Kit不动声色打量一番，想起昨天餐桌上不小心听到的对话，心下一叹，抿了口咖啡。

饭局约在了晚上，Kit介绍的是项目上合作过的律师，最近刚升合伙人，专业水平不错，也有些监管资源。借着Kit的穿针引线，双方又都是业务熟手，一顿饭下来，谈得很是愉快，也敲定了不少后续意向。  
送走了那位律师朋友，Ming走到一旁接了个电话，回来时一扫之前的欣然，表情很是沉郁。Kit估摸着他这是有私事要处理，正打算就此作别，转头却对上了Ming的眼神。  
“学长，”那眼神怆然地失了光，让人读出了寂寞，“能陪我喝一杯吗？”  
眸光中些许脆弱流泻，让Kit实在说不出拒绝的话。  
姑且再当一回知心哥哥吧。 

去的还是昨天那家。  
坐进那个熟悉的僻静卡座，Kit无奈一笑，眼前的人已经开始狂喝猛灌。   
多么熟悉的一幕，简直yesterday once more。  
Kit不知道Ming的量有多少，索性先由着他喝，给自己叫的还是冰可乐。  
一杯接着一杯，Ming闷头喝的都是有些度数的酒。人也是不说话，完全没有Beam的唠叨劲儿。  
Kit小口啜着可乐，上下打量起眼前这个醉意微醺、略显狂放的人。  
精致的五官，天成的贵气，发梢有些散乱，长得倒真是不错。高中那会儿，全校女生似乎还给这人取了个外号叫“王子”，这么一看，倒是挺恰如其分的。  
那时Pha因着对Yo的暗恋，一度将Ming排进了情敌名单，还是头号对手。作为好兄弟，Kit当时可没少搜集他的资料消息。  
这位王子口碑极好，总是面带微笑，似乎没什么事能让他烦恼。  
不过现在看来，再快乐的王子，也会悲伤。

早上被Forth叫醒，Beam手忙脚乱地出了门。直到坐在了办公室，他还是有些如坠云端的恍惚。  
他和Forth，这算是在一起了？  
依稀记得昨天醉醺醺地，似乎被那人哄着说了好些该说不该说的话，还有刚刚出门时那个有些强势的吻。用手拍拍渐渐发烫的脸，心里像扑腾着蝴蝶不得安宁。  
明明不是第一次谈恋爱，怎么还跟个愣头青似的，简直丢脸！  
对了，还有Kit这个叛徒！

被Kit毫不留情地挂了电话，Beam的心却是慢慢静了下来。  
想和Forth在一起，真的想，不管能走多远。  
梦寐以求的机会就在眼前，既然舍不得放弃，那就在一起吧。  
给他发个消息？  
说不定他现在很忙，还是别打扰他了。  
可，发个消息，应该也没什么关系吧。  
说些什么呢？  
问问他中午吃什么？  
翻来覆去看着手机，咬着嘴唇兀自纠结，所幸很快来了病人，打散了Beam脑中一切杂念。  
接待完了早上预约的那波病人，已然过了午饭时间。Beam急忙拿出手机，如愿看到Forth发来的消息，心突然就踏实了。  
“中午吃了什么？”这人倒把自己想问的先问了出来。  
看看四周，Beam抿着嘴唇压着笑意，手上倒是翻飞不停。  
“还没吃，正要去食堂。”  
回复很快就过来了：“赶紧去吃，不然胃又要不舒服了。”  
笨蛋，医生的胃有几个是没问题的。正想着，那边又来了消息。  
“晚上喝小米粥，给你养养胃。”  
Beam把那消息看了半天，打了个“好”字发了过去，这才起身走向食堂，还真是有些饿了。

回家开了门，立刻传来一阵米香，Beam嗅了嗅，顺着香味走了过去。  
厨房里，高大的男人在那儿挥舞锅铲炒着菜，他一时不由得愣住了。  
“这是看我看呆了？”  
脸上的轻捏让Beam回了神，对上Forth调笑的眼神，他把那贼手一打。  
“你怎么会有我家钥匙？！”  
“我自己配的。”语气大言不惭，表情更是理所当然，“有自己男朋友的家门钥匙，很正常吧。”说着，他朝客厅努努嘴，“我家的也给你配了一把，放在桌上了。”  
肯定又是Kit这个叛徒！  
强迫自己板起脸，微扬的嘴角还是泄露了此刻的愉悦，正当时，Beam手上被塞进一个盘子。  
“帮我把菜端出去，洗洗手，咱们准备吃饭了。”


	4. 第四章

今晚的Beam比酒后乱性那次还要热情。  
双腿主动夹上Forth的腰，随着他的挺动迎合轻摆。  
从未有过的贴合深入让Forth爽得头皮发麻，动作越发狂野，激出Beam渐进高亢的呻吟。  
双手不住在Forth胸前背后来回抚摸，配合着身下律动的节奏或轻或重地揉弄，快感愈深，让Forth沉溺得不可自拔，越发勇猛。  
嫣红的唇上贝齿轻咬，红白相衬的淫靡。唇齿交缠间带出些银丝，旋即随着快感翻腾，Beam难耐地咬上那人汗湿宽厚的肩膀，留下又一个痴缠的印记。  
汗滴沿着下颚蜿蜒而下，流过贲张颤抖的胸肌，被Beam撑着身子一一舔去，软舌轻触间，新一轮热意爆发。  
高潮转瞬，白光炫目，是谁在耳边轻声说，不要离开我。

“感觉怎么样？”  
Forth低头吻上Beam湿润的额角，大掌在他滑嫩的背上不住抚摸。  
半天没等到回答，Forth索性用下身不轻不重地撞蹭，眼看着旖旎又起，终于等来了Beam的求饶：“别，腰真的酸了。”手掌顺势移到腰腹处技巧地按揉，Beam索性舒展身体，侧身半趴在了Forth的胸前，似眷恋地摩挲了几下。  
“你还没回答我呢。我感觉很不错，你说呢？”  
腰腹间是威胁地一掐，Beam禁不住一声轻哼，彻底软了身子。  
这人，怎么这么可恶！  
“挺……挺好的。”  
“只是挺好？”Forth声音一扬，是蔫着坏的轻佻，“看来Beam不太满意啊。”说着，大掌配合地抚上了Beam粉意犹带的高丘，又是几下揉弄。  
“很好！很好行了吧！”这么喊着，Beam忿忿想要转身，却被腰间的大掌阻了去向，搂带着彻底趴在了这人身上。  
“很好之后还会更好，Beam，我们有的是时间，可以慢慢试。”  
Forth低沉微哑的声音在暗夜中四散蔓延，像是摇篮曲的韵律，蛊惑着Beam慢慢闭上了眼，安然睡去。这是他长久以来睡得最安稳的一次。

醒来在一张陌生的床，Ming揉着胀痛的太阳穴起身走出房门，餐厅里，Kit正穿着围裙往桌上摆早餐。  
“洗手间有新的毛巾牙刷，你洗漱一下咱们就可以吃早饭了。”  
镜子里的脸甚是颓丧，Ming摸了把满脸胡渣，身边递过来一个电动剃须刀。Kit冲他淡淡一笑，又出去了。  
早餐相当丰盛，既有西式的燕麦粥土司，也有中式的包子豆浆。  
“我平常习惯吃牛奶燕麦，怕你不爱吃，又买了点豆浆，想吃什么随便选。”  
Ming怔愣片刻，很快笑着看向Kit。  
“学长还是和以前一样。”  
“以前？”Kit闻言有些好奇，没记错的话，他以前基本没怎么和Ming直接接触过，“我以前什么样？”  
“热心，义气，乐于助人。”Ming拿起一个包子，“学长现在也是一样。”  
“你这形容，我感觉应该奖给我面锦旗才对。”  
“那我以后送学长一面！”  
“你这小子，赶紧吃饭吧。”  
王子总算又有了笑容。

一个包子下了肚，又连喝了几口豆浆，胃渐渐暖和了起来。  
看了眼对面认真喝粥的Kit，Ming犹豫地开了口。  
“学长，我昨天……有没有说什么？”  
“一个劲儿喝酒，喝醉了倒头就睡，一句话也没说。”  
见Ming欲言又止，Kit不动神色看了眼手表。  
“我今天去见客户，还有点时间，想说说吗？”  
“学长……”  
“放心，听后即焚。”

其实，不过是最寻常的故事。  
美好的校园恋爱，曾是那么无忧无虑。然后步入了社会，在一起三年的情侣，一路的磕磕绊绊、吵吵闹闹，量变到质变，做出了不同的选择，也就走上了不同的人生轨迹。  
不免遗憾，两人均是想方设法悉心补救，却终是难以维系。  
曾经相爱的人，一旦看向了不同的方向，不管多努力，已是无法继续同行。  
“其实都想明白了，但还是……”Ming的眼中些许闪动，“我们昨天正式分手了。”  
哀伤的笑容，清清淡淡，让Kit莫名揪心。举起豆浆，他冲Ming轻轻一扬。  
“那就分手快乐。”

从B超室出来，Kit扣完最后一颗扣子，一抬头，Beam抱着胳膊靠着墙，等得可有点出神。  
每年单位的例行体检之外，Beam会帮他多安排几项额外的检查，求个稳妥周全。  
就是眼下这人，心思不知飘去了哪里，连自己走近都毫无察觉。  
“我说，”Kit把他胳膊一推，好一番仔细打量，说出的话可谓字字戳心，“你最近可被你家那位养胖了不少。”说着，手还往Beam状似隆起的肚子上招呼，就被他一把挡住，气呼呼地推了回来：“放屁！你他妈才胖！”手却是不自觉摸上了自己的肚子，又从那往上顺势掂了掂自己的下巴，理不直气不壮的心虚模样全被Kit看在了眼里。  
心宽才能体胖，眼下这情况，看来是过得不错。   
“我错了，你这不是胖。”那语气可半点听不出歉意，“是滋润。这Forth可把你滋润得……”  
“Kit！”这下可是真的恼羞成怒了。

送走Kit，Beam去了趟洗手间，出来前特意在镜子前多停留了一会。  
下巴好像是圆了点，肚子嘛......他赶紧深吸口气，肯定是没有的！  
“看样子他对你不错。”临走前Kit拍着他的肩膀这么说。  
Forth，对他确实很好，床上床下都是不折不扣的好情人。  
散在各处的体贴，多添的衣物，少不了的水果，倦时的依靠，比预想的更加完美，常常比自己这个做医生的还要细心。  
曾以为至多是长久的咫尺遥望，却不想会有美梦成真的一天。  
真是比美梦还要美。  
抬手摸上唇瓣，今早出门前，那人还在这处烙下每日一回的吻，热烈得让他全身发烫。  
可这心，为什么还是静不下来。


	5. 第五章

Forth电话打来时，Beam刚开完会，语气有些疲惫。  
“很累吗？”  
“还好。”忍住涌到嘴边的抱怨，Beam清清喉咙转开了话题，“怎么这个时候打电话？”  
“晚上部门聚餐，要不要一块来？”  
“我？”手攥紧窗沿，声音几不可查地一下轻颤，“你们团队聚餐，我去合适吗？”  
那头遥遥传来些七嘴八舌的喧闹，Forth轻轻一笑：“他们都想见见你，怎么办？”不一会，喧闹声小了下来，电波中Forth的声音越发低沉诱惑，“来吧，好不好？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那我下班过去接你。”

一进包厢，十几双眼睛同时看了过来。Beam硬着头皮保持微笑，脚步却是不自觉后移半步，被身后的Forth轻轻托住了腰。  
“点菜了吗？”  
Forth引着他落了座，桌下悄悄握上那双冰凉的手，安抚地捏了捏。  
“报告老大，照您的吩咐都点好了。”  
“老大，您和沈医生姗姗来迟，按规矩可得罚酒！”话音刚落，一帮人全跟着起哄。  
看了眼Beam泛红的脸，Forth正打算开口拒绝，手被轻拍一下，身边的人倒先站了起来。拿起倒满的酒杯，Beam勾唇一笑：“迟到了的确该罚，这杯我先干为敬。”  
一片叫好声中，仰头而饮的曲线纤细诱人。Forth转开视线，暗嗤自己许久未见的心浮气躁。  
“老大，还有您这杯呢！”  
“这帮兔崽子，这些年白疼你们了！”  
然而这帮兔崽子好容易逮着个机会，显然不打算轻易放过自家老大，不多时又满上另外两杯，锵锵三杯酒一字排开在Forth面前。  
“我家沈医生不准我喝酒的，对吧？”侧头转向身边，那双水眸看了过来，清浅笑意道不尽的潋滟。  
“今天高兴，可以破例。”  
眼见着Beam发了话，那帮小的顿时闹得更凶。  
Forth一扯领带站起身，一口气三杯下了肚。坐下之后，碗里很快夹过来各种菜。  
“多吃点，待会还得喝。”  
Forth不动神色倾身移近，把长臂往Beam身后的椅背上一搭。  
“Beam，我想喝汤。” 

目送着众人离去，Forth转身牵起Beam的手，然后无视他的微挣径自把人拉着往前走。  
“车明天再过来开，咱们走走？”  
夜风清凉，吹散微醺，惬意得让人懒懒不想说话。走着走着，Beam突然笑出了声。  
“怎么了？”  
“想起大学那会儿咱们几个一块喝酒的事儿了。”  
“哪一次？”  
“就第一次。”  
Beam目光炯炯满是笑意，Forth略一思忖，很快也笑了出来。  
“那次啊，大家谁都不敢坐我的摩托，也就你不怕我酒驾，一屁股就坐了上来。”  
我那是色欲熏心好嘛！  
“有什么可怕的，你那速度骑得比蜗牛还慢，Kit他们都回寝室一小时了我才到。”  
“要说你这胆子也是挺大的。”Forth手上一带，把人拉进了怀里，“不过，我喜欢！”  
突如其来的吻急切得让Beam几乎承受不住，很快就被那情热卷带，沉溺其中。  
一吻结束，他喘着粗气靠上Forth的肩，就听这人贴着耳廓吹着气：“我一晚上都想吻你。”  
其实，我也想。Beam把头埋得更低。  
“今晚，去我那儿吧。”

周末的媒人宴，打着聚会的名义，大家心照不宣。  
照例又是Beam和Pha的斗嘴时间，Kit在一旁乐得悠哉观火。  
“谁的电话？”Pha明显时刻关注着自家男友的动向。  
“是Ming。”Yo放下手机，“他今天出来看房子，问我们要不要一块吃午饭。”  
“那把他一块叫过来吧。”

那天之后，Kit没再见过Ming。  
人嘛，总是和亲近的人报喜，向陌生的人吐忧。这份心情他懂，所以无所谓尴尬慨叹。  
毕竟无论悲喜，日子总要过下去。  
显然，Ming也是这么想的。这位王子先生，今天的精神看着可是明显好了许多。  
“你在找房子？”  
“嗯，之前那个公寓留给了她，我得尽快搬出来。”  
“找得怎么样？”  
“不太顺利。”Ming叹了口气，“已经找了好几天，还是没遇上合适的。”  
“有什么要求吗？”  
“干净一些，通风采光好点，其他就没什么特别的了。”  
“这样的话。”Kit轻敲杯壁想了想，“有没有兴趣当我的室友？”

为什么会邀Ming来同住？  
一直都是一个人，倒不是刻意单身，至多宁缺毋滥。  
孤单，却不孤独。  
一个人的自由，还有一个人的肆意。  
只是偶尔，回家也会想听到些问候，或是那盏未熄的灯。  
多个室友，倒也是个不错的替代，何况还是并不让他讨厌的认识的人。

“学长，我最快什么时候方便搬进去？”  
“今晚回去我收拾一下，明天就可以。”  
“那就拜托学长了！”  
这样，下次出差的话，家里的花花草草也不用再麻烦Beam这周扒皮了。  
或许，还可以考虑养一只狗。


	6. 第六章

Ming的行李不多，这倒和Kit想得很不一样。  
“你的行李只有这些？”  
顺着那道目光，Ming看了看手边两个旅行箱，随即了然一笑。  
“衣服只有这些，书什么的，之前已经放到Yo那里了，待会他给我送过来。”说着Ming眨了眨眼，“学长，衣服在精不在多，何况我们这种底子好的，穿什么都好看。”  
想象中的调侃并没有出现，Kit一脸认真地把他上下逡巡了一番，然后赞同地点点头：“你的底子确实很好。”  
如此坦诚的夸奖倒让Ming不好意思起来，抓了抓头发，正有些不知如何回应，就听Kit继续说：“不过再不好好吃饭的话，就快成人形衣架了。”  
说完，Kit给了他云淡风轻的一瞥，拿着浇水壶飘向了阳台。

门铃响起的时候，Kit正帮着Ming拆箱子，Pha和Yo刚把好几箱书送过来，稍作停留又赶着往电影院看情侣场去了。  
难道是落了东西？  
开了门，却是个Kit没见过的女人。  
五官秀丽，长发披肩，很有些魅惑天成的性感，只是那微微红肿的眼睛泄了底。  
Kit把女人请了进来，然后默默回了房间。  
客厅的声音不大，倒是最后一下关门声听得清晰。  
在房间又等了会，Kit开门出来，客厅里，Ming手上拿着个文件袋，正在沙发上出神。  
Kit自动坐到他身边的地毯上，继续拆起箱子，把书一本本拿了出来。  
“她是来送东西的，说是有一些我忘带了。”  
“其实都是些不起眼的小东西，可要可不要，扔了也没关系。”  
“她说没想到我会真的离开。”  
“我知道她在等我妥协，像以前一样。”  
“这一次，我不想妥协了。”  
眼前膝头上的手攥得发白，Kit抬头看向Ming，没有说话。  
“学长，我饿了，咱们先吃饭吧。”  
Kit扶着那膝盖站了起来，整了整衣服。  
“出去吃吧，顺便给你买个新书架回来。”

Kit是个很会生活的人。  
工作再忙，加班再累，每天的早餐都是一顿不落的营养又丰富，吃得人神清气爽。  
“大概是随了我妈，她从小就告诉我，好的早餐是一天好心情的开始。”说着Kit又吃了口炒蛋，冲Ming点了点头，“你的手艺见涨，很快就能出师了。”  
在Kit的影响下，Ming自告奋勇学习厨艺，眼看已经能够独立做番茄炒蛋了。  
Kit喜欢在家里做饭，手艺一级棒，煲的汤更是好喝到让人忘了烦恼。  
偶尔两人回家都晚，就会约着一块在外面解决。  
“学长，这糖醋小排没你做的好吃。”  
“糖放得太多，芡勾得又不够。”  
“不过，这个酱牛肉味儿挺正的，你尝尝。”  
“确实不错，不过这肉不行，等有空买点牛腱肉，我卤一个给你吃。”  
“还等什么有空啊！就这周末呗！”

回了家，Ming为明天的项目启动会准备衣服，试了几件，然后敲开了Kit的门。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
Ming撅着嘴，一张俊脸凄苦无比，语气更是郁闷非常。  
“学长，我长胖了！”  
Kit拉着人转了一圈，上下左右仔细看了个遍。  
“是胖了点，不过这样刚好，终于不再是人形衣架了。”  
掐掐自己的脸，又斗着胆飞快捏了把对面这位的，Ming释然点头。在Kit反应过来前，他一溜小跑回了房间，“啪”地关上了门，把Kit弄了个哭笑不得。  
不一会，从门内传来大喊：“学长，周末陪我去买衣服！”

Forth这趟出差去日本前，正在和Beam单方面冷战。  
原因很简单，他希望两人能住在一起，Beam却犹豫着不肯答应。  
“你到底在犹豫什么？”Kit照例用肩膀夹着电话，手打报告，轻车熟路地充当Beam的知心哥哥。   
犹豫吗？  
Beam自己也说不清。  
明知道过去都是过去，但对于眼前这份渴求已久的幸福，美梦成真后的惴惴不安终是难解。  
“可能是怕梦醒了吧。”Beam呐呐自语，换来那头的一声叹息。  
带着些说不清的气恼，自诩成熟稳重的萧大总监难得闹了脾气，好几天没和Beam说话，却不忘逼着人来送他。  
把人抓着在机场来了个熊抱，鼻端是爱人专属的熟悉，渗进每个毛孔诉说着多日不见的想念，此刻，天大的气都烟消云散了。  
狠狠捏捏那张已是染了红的脸，Forth鼓着腮帮子，衣冠楚楚地进了隔离区。  
Beam刚坐进车里，一条消息就传了过来，口气是硬邦邦的霸道：“要想我！”嘴角轻抿，他心下一片柔软：“好。”

回到家里，Beam在沙发上呆坐片刻，终是有些受不住渐势放大的安静。  
桌上还躺着Forth看了一半的书，阳台上晾着他的白色衬衫，正迎风轻荡。旁边摆着几盆花，是Forth特意从家里搬过来的，说是要雨露均沾。  
站起身，拿着洒水壶慢慢浇起花，脑海浮现Forth平素戴着眼镜浇花的模样，一不小心，水就洒到了脚上。  
洗手台上，两人的漱口杯红蓝相称配成一双。旁边的电动剃须刀，今天早上Forth还用过，带走的是自己给他新买的那个。  
抬头看看镜子里的自己，春色满面，嘴角上扬，Beam赶紧洗了把脸，来到了厨房。  
冰箱上贴着那人特意留的字条：要按时吃饭，不许不吃早饭，不许空腹喝冰水。  
于是放下手中刚从冰箱拿出的矿泉水，转身拎起了烧水壶。  
又晃荡片刻，Beam打开电脑，打算研读下最新病例，却在几分钟后彻底放弃了挣扎。  
躺在床的另一侧，鼻尖是那人的气息萦绕，任凭思念入侵，全身百骸无力抗拒。


	7. 第七章

关了电脑已是晚上十点，夜空中星月交映，Beam站在窗前看了会，忽然就生出些难忍的冲动。  
那家伙在那边睡了吗？  
这么想着，Beam转身拿起桌上的钥匙出了门。  
Forth的家黑白风格，简约分明，收拾得很有条理，像他的人一般，似乎对什么事都有条不紊又游刃有余。  
在屋里走了一圈，Beam来到了客厅一侧的照片墙。那上面有着各个时期不同年龄的Forth，总是笑得灿烂，让他百看不厌。还有许多自己的身影出没其间，站在Forth的身边，那副小心翼翼的样子，真是傻透了。  
灯光亮得晃眼，索性关了灯，一片黑暗中月光隐隐透了进来。

凭着记忆摸黑打开了音响，Norah Jones沙哑低回的声音在夜色中静静流淌。  
Come away with me in the night.  
Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top.  
Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you.  
静静躺在沙发上，夜空暗云浮动，给月光蒙上一层纱，无边的月色愈加朦胧起来。

“谈得很顺利，说不定能提前回国。”  
看着手机，Beam不自觉翘起嘴角。那就早点回来吧，想你了。  
“那就恭喜了。”  
“你还没睡！”  
下一秒电话打了过来，Beam赶忙把音乐声调小了些。  
轻浅的呼吸顺着电波传来，Forth的声音在夜里越发低沉。  
“Beam，你在哪儿？”  
喘息陡然急促，Beam咬着嘴唇不说话，心里突然就涌上些委屈。  
“Forth，我想听你唱歌！”  
深更半夜的小小任性让那头一愣：“想听什么？”  
“想你的夜。”  
略带沙哑的歌声徐徐流淌，隔绝的空间里，思绪顺着电波绵长，耳边如清风拂过，是恋人的低语。  
你知道吗，没有你的日子我有多想你。  
想你的夜，多希望你能在我身边，不知道你心里还能否为我改变。  
一曲唱完，思念涌动，两人都克制着情绪没有说话，只余相闻间的声息尽诉一切，是夜深人静的温柔。  
“回去以后，我弹吉他唱给你听。”  
“等你回来，我们一起住吧。”

买衣服那天，Kit先抓着人早起去了趟附近的农贸市场，难得赶了个早集。  
“学长啊，为什么要起这么早出来买菜？去超市不就好了嘛。”Ming打着哈欠跟在后面，一脸的睡眼惺忪。  
Kit斜眼一扫，踱步过去在他背上降龙一掌，终于把人彻底打醒了。  
“这里的菜又新鲜又便宜，超市的哪里比得上。”说着他把手上的菜递了过去，“好好拿着，待会去买牛肉。”  
“卤吗？”  
得到Kit肯定的点头，Ming来了精神，把Kit小肩膀一揽，带着人就往前冲。  
“快买快买，我都馋了小半周了！”  
“晚上在家吃火锅怎么样？刚好Forth出差回来了，把他们几个都叫过来聚一聚。”  
“成，都听学长的。”

两人双手满满地回了家，Kit进厨房收拾起新买的菜，Ming挨个给那几位打电话，不一会又窜了进来。  
“学长，他们问要不要带什么过来。”  
“带点喝的吧，酒什么的，还有甜品，家里的冰淇淋都吃完了。”  
中午吃的是番茄鸡蛋盖浇面，面是现成买的，浇头是Ming下厨做的，得到了Kit的褒奖。  
“真的好吃？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得挺好吃的。”  
“我也觉得不错。”放下筷子，Kit郑重地拍了拍Ming的肩膀，“我觉得咱们可以暂时放下番茄炒蛋，主攻下一道炒青菜了。”  
毕竟，一周天天早饭晚饭都吃番茄炒蛋，也是挺熬人的。更何况，还不时齁嗓子。

难得睡个自然醒的午觉，Ming心满意足地揉着眼睛走到厨房，却见Kit拿着手机兀自发愣，一旁灶上的卤牛肉眼看就要扑出来。  
冲上去一把关了火，Ming转过头，Kit已经收了手机，脸上平静得看不出波澜，只余微皱的眉头让他心下一噔。  
学长有事瞒着自己，这个念头让Ming蓦地生出些说不出的不痛快。  
“来尝尝味道。”Kit也不看他，重新开了小火，舀起一勺子汤。  
掩下那些道不明的情绪，Ming就着Kit的手低头舔了口勺子上的汤汁。  
“正！”  
“再炖个半小时咱们就可以出门了。”

说是给Ming买衣服，Kit也被说服打算挑上几件，毕竟上一次逛街买衣服也是好久以前了。  
“学长，这件怎么样？”  
这是……粉红色套头衫？  
“这个颜色款式你穿应该不错，就是这码是不是有点小？”  
Ming摇摇头，把套头衫往Kit身上一比。  
“学长，这是给你选的。”  
Kit从小就是娃娃脸，白白嫩嫩还有两个大酒窝，可爱倒是挺可爱，可顶着这样一张脸带团队上项目见客户，实在是有些难言的尴尬。培养气场也罢，树立信心也好，Kit自打上了大学，还真是很少穿如此清新可爱的颜色了。  
抗拒地皱起眉头，Kit拿着衣服又看了看，正要开口拒绝，Ming可怜兮兮的小眼神就飘了过来，语气是磨人的绵软，分明是吃定了他的心软。  
“学长，就试一试，好不好？”  
可，还真是硬不下心啊！  
Kit无奈地进了试衣间，又百般别扭地换上衣服走了出来。  
粉红色的学长，真的是好……可爱！  
Ming定定看着，忽然就有些舍不得转开视线。


	8. 第八章

在Kit的坚决反对下，粉红色套头衫到底还是没买。  
回家后看看时间，两人也顾不上休息，着手准备晚上的食材。  
汤底是Kit熬了一下午的大骨汤，加了好些海贝墨鱼调鲜，打开盖子，一股香气扑鼻而来。Ming觍着脸要先喝一碗，美其名曰“试菜”，被Kit赶去洗菜了。  
Pha带着Yo先到，拎着一大袋蛋糕冰淇淋，品种相当丰富。  
“哎呀，忘记买可乐了。”把东西放进冰箱，Yo突然叫了起来。  
“没事，让Beam他们顺便买一下，反正他们负责喝的。”Pha刚掏出电话就被Yo按住了手。  
“还是我下去买吧。”Yo冲Ming一使眼色，“老铁，你陪我一块去。”

“Yif这周五递了辞职信，我让HR按正常流程走了。”  
深吸口气，抬头向天慢慢吁出，浊气一扫，Ming搭上了Yo的肩膀。  
“谢了，老铁。”  
泄露项目机密，无论到哪都是条不归路。Yo这次顶着压力没有追究，就像当初破格把Yif招进来一样，都是因着自己。只是，人心多善变。仔细回想，歧路其实早就出现了。  
“你们…...还联系吗？”  
曾经的甜蜜，似乎真的成了回忆，就连那张脸他都许久不曾想起了。  
“都过去了。”Ming伸了个懒腰，冲Yo笑了笑，“我现在就想着恢复运动。你不觉得我胖了吗？”  
“早发现了，怕刺激你一直没敢说。”  
“都怪学长厨艺太好了！”  
“要怪就怪你自己这张嘴。”看着Ming的表情，Yo抿了抿嘴，“Kit学长真是好人，对吧？”  
“绝对的！”Ming把Yo蓦地一拉加快了速度，“赶紧回去，还有好多菜没洗呢，学长一个人可搞不定。”

回了家，Pha正和Forth边看电视边聊天，Ming冲两人打了个招呼就往厨房走。背对着他，Beam似乎在和Kit说些什么，声音不大，只让他捕捉到一个人名。  
Off，这是谁？  
Kit低着头，手上的动作明显慢了下来，眼下这氛围，很奇怪。  
Ming咳嗽一声，走了进去。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“那敢情好！”Beam看了眼Kit，把手一甩让出了位置，“我这纤纤玉手可是要拿手术刀的，不能被泡坏了！”  
“你一内科医生还担心这个？”Kit鄙视地一声嗤笑，“笨就要承认，我什么时候嫌弃过你？”  
“我嫌弃我自己行了吧！”Beam飞快闪了出去，走之前不忘顺了根洗好的黄瓜。  
“学长，没什么事吧？”  
“嗯？”Kit抬起头，表情难得有些迷蒙，很快又一笑而过，“没事，你把这些菜再洗一遍，然后都切了，刚好练练刀工。”

自家的火锅，自是量大料足。  
片得薄薄的透明鱼肉，鲜活跳动的大虾，现切的小管鱿鱼，配上几大盘牛肉羊肉，还有那些个黄灿灿、绿油油、红艳艳的各色蔬菜，摆了满满一大桌。Kit特制的调酱，撒上些小葱香菜，味儿真是足！  
酒是Forth刚从日本带回来的清酒，酒质清凉，口感绵香，和火锅的鲜辣热烈真是绝配。  
那四人显然难得吃到如此用心的美味，个个眼冒绿光，吃得热火朝天。  
Ming好容易从那群饿狼手上抢下一筷子肉，赶紧给Kit夹到了碗里：“学长，别光发愣，再不吃肉可都没了！”  
手下一捞，Kit夹起一筷子蔬菜作为回礼：“那某人要减肥，就多多吃草吧。”

睡衣，红酒，一抹有些单薄的背影。  
Ming关了洗手间的灯，回房拿了条毛毯，随即打开了阳台的门。  
突如其来的暖意让Kit回了神，放下酒杯，他把毛毯裹紧了些，转头看向站到身边的人。  
“这么晚了还不睡？”  
“学长呢？”  
“火锅吃得有些燥，睡不着。”  
“那要不要吃冰淇淋？”  
“现在？”  
难得看到这人惊讶，Ming忍不住有些得意。  
“学长没听过吗？冰淇淋和深夜更配哦！”  
还真没听过！  
Kit将信将疑地看那人兴奋地跑向冰箱，拿起酒杯把最后一点红酒一饮而尽。

“Yo，帮我查查Off。”  
“Off？没印象啊。”  
“你家乔师兄肯定知道，别说是我问的。”  
“明白。”

Ming拎着便当回了家，客厅的灯竟然是亮的。  
“不是说今晚加班吗？”  
“客户那边有些突发情况，今晚不用加班，不过明天一早就得飞过去。”  
这么说着，手上动作未停，见Ming吸着鼻子凑了上来，Kit舀起一小勺粥递了过去。  
“皮蛋瘦肉粥，你不是老嚷嚷着要喝。”  
心满意足地一口热粥下了肚，Ming冲Kit比了个“OK”的手势，回味地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“这次是多久？”  
“三四天吧，也不一定，得看进度。”关了火，Kit转身拿出两个碗。  
“三四天啊，那就是周五回不来咯？”  
听出Ming语气里的沮丧，Kit抬头看了过来。  
“怎么了？你有安排？”  
Ming从包里拿出两张票：“林奕华的话剧，你不是一直想看？”  
Kit难得激动，把碗一放，一把拿过了票。  
“VIP区？”  
“托朋友弄的，怎么样，不错吧。”  
“太棒了！”心里飞快盘算着日子，Kit很快皱起了眉头，“这次的事有点棘手，还真说不准。”  
把票还给Ming，Kit继续盛粥：“我到时候提前和你说，赶不回来的话你就约别人一起看吧。”  
把票放回包里，Ming伸手去接Kit递过来的碗，热乎乎的很暖和。  
“如果学长不在的话，我也不想看了。”Ming冲Kit欣然一笑，“所以请学长一定要努力赶回来！”


	9. 第九章

午饭是路边摊上的热狗，Yo一口气买了三个，配着冰可乐，吃得满嘴黄酱，一脸满足。  
“你这就跟多少天没吃过饱饭似的。乔师兄他到底是怎么虐待你了？”  
Ming一脸嫌弃地往旁边移了移。这人是谁？我才不认识！  
“他不准我吃这些个垃圾食品！”Yo声泪俱下地控诉着，嘴上又咬下一大口热狗，“上次那顿火锅，我不是喝了瓶可乐吗？那已经是我一个月的份额了！”  
貌似是挺惨的，Kit学长可从来不这样。  
Ming瞅着他实在可怜，递过去一张纸巾。  
“要不再给你买几个？”  
“两个吧，还要份薯条。”Yo赶紧把人一推，“对了，记得多放酸黄瓜！”

“那个Off是Kit学长金融学院大两届的直系师兄，成绩很不错，后来全额奖学金去了美国读研，之后一直留在那工作。”一大口可乐下了肚，Yo无比畅快地长舒口气，“他最近回国了。”  
Ming“嗯”了一声，脑子转得飞快，眼看着就要出神，又被Yo拉了回来。  
“我这还没说完呢。”  
“您老继续。”  
看了眼Ming，Yo放缓了语速：“这位赵师兄，似乎还是Kit学长的初恋。”  
Ming的眉头皱了起来，就听Yo在身边轻声问：“老铁，你是不是看上Kit学长了？”

终于还是赶了回来，周五早上的飞机，一直延误到下午才飞。  
Kit回家放了行李就往剧场赶，偏偏碰上晚高峰，等终于到了剧场，离开场只差十几分钟了。  
满头大汗，饥肠辘辘，比开一天会还累，不过看着Ming掩不住的欣喜，似乎也挺值的。  
“学长要不要吃点东西再进去？”  
Ming拿出纸巾递给Kit，看着他擦了满头的汗，又递过去一瓶水。  
Kit边喝水边摇头，500ml一口气喝完，然后把瓶子往一旁的垃圾箱一扔，拉着Ming往里冲。  
“看完了再说。”  
林奕华的《红楼梦》，从原著解构了近二十个经典情节，以现代设定演绎风尘情怨，折射诸多世情冷暖、人性明暗。这是Kit一直想看的一部，本以为一票难求加上加班不定，又会再次错身而过。没想到，竟然就这么看成了，还是视野极佳的VIP座。  
轻轻拽了下Ming的袖子，Kit把人拉近，附上了他的耳朵。  
“待会请你吃大餐。”  
耳上发痒，又舍不得摆脱。Ming笑着点点头，悄悄解开一个扣子，这剧场，怎么这么热！

可惜没过多久，Kit就被客户叫回了电脑前。  
“其实你不用和我一起回来的。”  
等待开机的间隙，Kit抱歉地看向Ming，这人现在半个身子扎进冰箱，不多时拿出了一包菜，还有一袋水饺。  
“话剧可以再看，饿肚子可受不了。”Ming把Kit推出了厨房，“是时候祭出大爷我第二道拿手菜——炒青菜了。你赶紧去忙，好了我叫你。”  
“对了学长，那顿大餐还算数吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那我要吃学长亲手做的冬荫功汤。”  
“还有红烧肉，还有冰糖肘子，还有香辣蟹，还有香煎带鱼……”  
不等他说完，Kit“砰”地一声关上了房门。

Beam拿着报告正要进办公室，余光扫过护士站。一众护士在那儿巧笑嫣然，对着个高个男人，聊得似乎很是愉快。  
食色性也，食色性也。  
Beam摇着头进了办公室，不一会儿原路返了回来。又仔细看了看，他拿着报告气势汹汹地走了过去，还没到近前，相熟的护士就叫出了声。男人一转头，可不就是他那个新任男朋友Forth先生。  
对上那人戏谑的目光，Beam满腔气势顿时泄了劲儿，化成虚张声势的一句怒嗔：“你怎么来了？”  
“来给你送宵夜。”Forth晃晃手中的大袋子。  
顶着身后万丈八卦光芒，Beam把人拽进了办公室。大门一关，那人四处踱步打量，相当自来熟。  
“你喜欢的冬瓜排骨汤，趁热喝吧。”  
“你做的？”  
Forth点点头，也在桌前坐了下来。  
将信将疑尝了一口，味儿还不错，想不到这人煲汤手艺也挺好。  
等等，一次性餐具，国光汤铺……  
眼见着Beam瞪了过来，Forth相当淡定地一耸肩膀：“我确实不会做，不过可以从现在开始学。”  
被那眼神撩得避无可避，Beam索性低头喝汤不再理他。Forth也不在意，坐在一旁静静看着，不一会，一勺汤就递到了嘴边。  
“不是说要学吗，总得尝尝味道吧。”

“据那些护士小姐说，我们沈医生在医院很受欢迎哦。”  
老子一向很受欢迎！有些得意，得瑟的话还没出口就听那人慢条斯理地继续说：“而且，还是单身呢。”Beam立刻偃旗息鼓地安静喝汤。  
可惜身边这人并不打算轻易放过，自己拖着椅子贴了过来。  
“Beam是打算让我当地下情人吗？”  
有你这么强悍的地下情人吗？Beam咬着嘴唇看他，不知该如何作答。  
耳边颈侧有些灼热游走，Forth来回摩挲轻蹭，像只撒娇的猫，不对，是豹子！  
“Beam……不想让别人知道和我的关系吗？”  
“我们主任他……他这个人有些保守。”Beam捏紧了手中的勺柄。  
而且，真的会一直在一起吗？


	10. 第十章

“然后他竟然……竟然妄图在我的办公室行那不轨之事！”Beam义愤填膺地对着电话那头大声控诉，“要不是有护士敲门，我根本难逃一劫！”  
也不知谁说过，办公室play是他的终极幻想，还说过不止一次。  
Kit戴着耳机敷衍地哼哼几声，手上打字不停，对于隔三差五被变相秀恩爱已是习以为常。  
“那你到底为什么不公开你俩的关系？”  
那头安静了下来，Kit也不催他，备忘录再下一段，Beam沮丧的声音飘了过来：“你说，我和他能长得了吗？”  
“这得问你自己。你要想长，那肯定长得了。”  
当着知心哥哥，Kit就这么听Beam在那墨迹许久，好容易要挂了，Beam却又喊了起来：“等等等等，有一特重要的事忘了问你。”  
“说。”  
“那个，”清了清嗓子，Beam的语气顿时小心翼翼起来，“你打算见他吗？”  
Kit手上一顿，随即继续打字。  
“不知道。”  
苗头不对，八卦未解，Beam捧着颤抖的小心肝继续发问：“你俩还有戏吗？”  
停下动作，Kit揉了揉眉心：“不知道！”  
又一次被毫不留情地挂了电话，Beam放下手机，拍了拍胸口。  
许久未感受，差点都忘记Kit发飙时的火力值了。

微波炉“滴”地一响，饥肠辘辘的Beam赶紧拿出热好的五谷粥。  
某人煲汤不会，这煲粥的手艺还是很不错的。  
看着手边的字条：宝贝，吃完好好睡一觉，晚上带你吃好吃的。  
手上热乎乎，迫不及待舀起一勺，香喷喷地妥帖了五脏六腑，还有期待。

周日早上，Ming难得没睡懒觉。  
昨天Kit在家加了一天班，房里的灯在他凌晨起来上厕所时还是亮着的。Ming打算亲自下厨做个早餐。复杂的咱不行，简单的汤汤水水应该还是可以搞定的，吧？  
打着哈欠开了门，那个穿着围裙拿着提壶给花浇水的，不是Kit是谁？  
“怎么起得这么早？”Kit扫了眼Ming的鸡窝头，抿了抿嘴角，把提壶一放就往厨房走，“今天想吃几个煎蛋？”  
“两个！”刚说完，Ming摸了摸肚子撇撇嘴，“还是一个吧。”  
叼着牙刷靠在门上，面前的人行云流水地单手打了个蛋，看准火候又单手颠了个锅。小小的荷包蛋乖巧地翻了面，金灿灿得特别好看。  
眼前这人，看似单薄，却无论做什么都成竹在胸，Ming突然觉出一丝挫败。  
“想什么呢！赶紧给我递个盘子。”  
乐呵呵地把盘子捧了过去，Ming转身回到了洗手间。  
镜子里的人，满头乱发神似金毛狮王，对着镜子摆出各种鬼脸，然后邪魅一笑。  
没关系，帅还是帅的，论美色，咱什么时候输过！

吃了饭，Ming戴着手套在厨房洗碗，Kit拿杯热茶绕着房子各处看了看，不一会又绕了回来。  
“你今天有什么安排吗？”  
赶紧摇摇头，Ming期待难掩地看着Kit，等他说出下文。  
“那不如我们……”  
“看电影！”  
Kit瞥了他一眼，喝了口热茶方才徐徐轻吐三个字：“大扫除。”  
Ming一张笑脸顿时垮了下来。  
他打小就讨厌大扫除。家里明明有帮佣，可他那白羊座的老妈特别崇尚亲自动手的美德，每隔一段时间就带领全家齐上阵。  
那么大的房子，各自分了任务，还得限时完成，真是苦不堪言。不过这每次做完之后，能吃到老妈亲自下厨的羊肉明炉，也是格外美味。  
Ming还在那儿舔着嘴唇不住回味，迎面抛过来一块抹布。  
“先把窗户擦了。”Kit边戴手套边问，“会擦吗？”  
拳头紧紧攥起，Ming冲着Kit一抬下巴。  
今天就让你见识一下我“玻璃窗小王子”的厉害！

Kit还在厨房最后一遍擦着灶台，Ming兴冲冲地跑了进来，一脸无心遮掩的得意。  
Kit由着他把自己拉了出去，就见整个客厅窗明几净，连地板都折着光，清风吹来，更是一室花香。想不到这人，做起家务还是一把好手。  
“不错吧。”就是语气得瑟了点。  
“不错。”Kit这下真是对他有些刮目相看了。  
“那有没有什么奖励？”  
大眼睛不住扑闪，眼看就要凑到近前，Kit不动神色后仰身体，忍着心底泛上的异样点了点头：“晚上想去看电影吗？”

大概是因为周日，黄金档的票源也很充足。  
Ming选了特别想看的漫威，然后拉着Kit排队买爆米花。  
两人正随意聊着漫威和DC的前世今生，一个悠扬的男声插了进来。  
“Kit。”声音算不得大，却让Kit的身体蓦地一僵，虽是瞬间恢复，仍是被Ming看在了眼里。  
“赵师兄。”他听Kit这么喊那男人。  
比自己矮上一些，浓眉弯眼，笑意亲切，自有一股沉稳气质，让人不自觉想要亲近。Ming神色若定地继续打量，身材不错，看起来有些肌肉，穿衣品味也还行。  
Off的眼神若有似无扫过Ming，很快回到了Kit的脸上，视线的灼热让Ming相当不爽。  
“好久不见。”  
Kit端然一笑，神色清淡。  
“确实好久不见。”


	11. 第十一章

初见是大一，学生会招新现场，意气风发的大三学长作为代表，在一众新生面前谈吐自如，很有些挥斥方遒的风姿，Kit夹在人群中看了片刻，竟也难得被那热情打动，默默在报名表上签了名。  
又见是学院交流，焦点中的金融学院学生会主席一改前次的激昂，睿智不失风趣地分享诸多学习心得、选课技巧，还有和师长们的斗智斗勇，引发全场笑声连连，连Kit都被逗着笑出了声，把一旁的Beam和Pha看得不住咋舌。  
“听说这个Off师兄，不仅为人处事厉害，成绩也好，是学校里很多人的崇拜对象。”  
就是从那时开始吧，说不上钦慕，却也有了丝丝缕缕的旁生。  
进了学生会，开始了不远不近的共事。接触多了，受了些照拂，跟着学了不少东西，渐渐成了关系不错的前后辈，却也算不上多亲近。  
再然后，这人因为学业退出了学生会，见面次数少了，说不清的遗憾流连，直到在图书馆的秘密角落再次碰上。  
“以后搭个伴吧。”Off目光灼灼，笑得温柔，Kit点了点头，转开视线，觉出了自己脸颊上的热。

“来看电影？”  
“对。”  
“和朋友一起？”  
感觉到Off的试探，Ming笑得灿烂，主动伸出了手。  
“Ming，Kit的同居室友。”  
Off面色一暗，眼中幽光闪过。  
“Off，Kit的师兄。”  
这一握就握了下去，谁也没先松开的意思。  
Kit抱着胳膊在一旁看着，眸光深沉，看不出情绪，也不说话，似是无意打断两人的寒暄。  
僵持间，一个眉目清秀的男人走了过来，站在了Off的身边。  
“墨哥。”语带娇憨，手更是相当熟捻地挽上了Off的手臂，“这两位是你的朋友？”  
“这是我的直系学弟Kit。”Off的眼神在Kit身上流转片刻，然后随意一比，“这位是他的室友Ming。”  
“我是Off的…..”男人轻灵一笑，抬头看向Off，“好朋友Gun。”

一场电影，各自落座，本是轰轰烈烈的大制作，却让人有些不知其味。  
看了一半，Kit找个由头出来透气，一眼就在无人的走廊上看到了Off。男人靠墙站着，头一偏转对上他的视线，眼神依旧灼灼，只多了些Kit看不透的余韵悠长。  
“陪我抽根烟吧。”  
“我不会……”Kit话没说完，腕子就被攥住，男人用了力，拉着他推开了一旁的安全门。  
安全通道的密闭空间有着人气稀少的惯常冷意，甫一推开，扑面而来，让人陡然清醒。  
Kit挣开Off的手，往旁边退了一步，拉开了两人之间过于暧昧的距离。  
Off自嘲一笑，掏出香烟正要点上，余光瞥见Kit拧起的眉头，烟盒在手上握了握，又收了起来。  
“我的消息你收到了吗？”Off的语速不快，带着些沙哑。   
“收到了。”Kit沉默片刻，“不知道该说什么，所以没回。”  
语间的疏离撞得Off一怔，不受控制地，他抬脚一步逼了上来。  
“这些年，我很想你。”  
压迫感袭来，勾着回忆里出没的亲密，男人的气息周身覆盖，些许熟悉，让人恍惚想起角落里那些有意无意肌肤相亲的灼热窃喜，曾经的历历心动，随着陈迹堆积，终于卸去层层亲昵，只余叹息。  
失神瞬间，Kit被逼到了角落，抬眼是Off过分紧绷的脸，带着这些年他所未曾见证的那一半陌生。  
叹了口气，Kit伸手抵上了近在咫尺的胸口。

推开安全门，重回了人气温暖的世界，Kit长舒口气，一转头是Ming站在不远处，眼神透亮看来，声音低沉得让人安心：“学长，这电影不好看，我们回家吧。”  
Kit沉默地开着车，Ming在一旁安静陪着。眼前红灯闪烁，半晌，他终于缓缓问出了口。  
“Kit，你还会和那个Off师兄再见面吗？”  
“你小子叫我什么？”斜觑一眼Ming明显紧张的表情，Kit咳嗽一声踩上油门，车重新动了起来，不多时就进了车库。  
“可能吧。”Kit慢慢解开安全带。  
有些事压了太久，是时候解封扫尘了。

Kit洗了把脸从卫生间出来，就见Ming拿着手机靠了上来，一脸兴奋。  
“学长，待会我姐过来，说有好吃的！”  
正说着，门铃就响了。  
干练短发，身材高挑，眉眼精致，明艳不失英气，有着和Ming如出一辙的轮廓。女人大方入得门来，视线不动神色在Kit身上扫了一圈，率先伸出了手：“Luna，Ming的姐姐。”  
“姐。”Ming笑着把Kit的肩膀一搭，“这就是Kit。”  
Luna带来的是海边现捞急冻的超大对虾，满满一箱数足足百来只，只只体大肉嫩。  
“Ming说你喜欢吃虾。”指示司机放下东西，Luna把房子几眼打量，简洁不失暖意，如同眼前这人的感觉。  
“谢谢Luna姐。”  
“是我谢谢你才对。”Luna俏丽一笑，眸光深浅难测，“多亏你一直照顾我这个弟弟。”  
“那是！”Kit还没来得及客气，Ming给自家姐姐上了杯温水，然后一屁股在Kit身旁坐了下来，语气很是炫耀，“Kit做菜特好吃，你看我都长胖了！姐你有空可得来亲自尝尝。”  
“这话你可别让咱妈听到了。”说话间，她眼神投向Kit，“而且，你说了可不算，这得Kit亲自邀请。”


	12. 第十二章

邮件发出不久，Yo的电话就打了过来。  
“意向书收到了，我这几天就安排人对接。这么大笔生意，谢了兄弟。”  
Ming拿着电话站了起来，顺便带上盒烟。转身进了楼梯间，他慢慢往上走。  
“这项目我就不直接插手了，反正该交代的都交代了，有空两边一块吃个饭熟悉一下。”  
“没问题，不过你这算是通过了你爸的考核？”  
“差不多吧，连续几个项目都算顺利，他老人家似乎挺满意。反正办公室已经给我换了，调令的话，我姐说下周就全集团公布。”  
“那到时候一块庆祝一下，总经理大人。”  
用力推开天台的门，Ming叼着根烟迎着风走了出去，烟气寥寥，很快随风散去。  
“那个不急，今晚出来陪我喝酒。”  
“我……”  
“别跟我说又要陪你家那位，还是不是兄弟！”  
“好好好，今晚老地方行了吧！”

“有时我觉得，Kit他是知道我什么想法的。”  
这才几天，连“学长”都给省了。  
Yo懒懒看了眼对面的人，那张俊脸现在如少年维特的烦恼，写满困惑迷茫。  
“你什么想法？上次问你，你不是都还不确定吗？”  
Ming也不理他，自顾自地继续。  
“他今晚和那个什么师兄一块吃饭，还不让我参加！”  
废话，人家那是叙旧，你去算怎么回事！  
“你说，Kit是不是还喜欢他？”

“Kit，我打算回国发展了。”  
浪漫的法餐，烛光柔亮，耳边是钢琴悠扬，还有对面追随的热烈目光。  
“和我在一起吧。”Off的手顺着桌面伸了过来，浅浅圈住Kit的，在他抽离之前隐隐用了力。  
挣脱不得索性暂时放弃，目光落上莹红透亮的红酒，Kit半晌不语，像是陷入了回忆。  
秘密角落的约定，发展出形影不离的端倪。  
指尖手臂不时的触碰，触电般的小小快乐，眼神交错的暗号，被旁人惊醒后又红着脸急着躲避。  
不止是朋友，还有或可实现的某种超越朋友的可能。  
那时，连Pha和Beam他们都调侃自己重色轻友。  
然后，突然地，就那么断了联系，一切的发生或没发生都了无痕迹。  
“你飞走的第二天，其实是我的生日。”Off闻言一愣，手上不自觉放松，Kit趁机抽出了自己的手。抿了抿嘴，他忽地笑出了声：“我本来是打算找你告白的。”  
“Kit，”Off神色复杂，有些急切地倾身向前，“当初那个出国机会，对我来说太重要了，我……”  
“我明白。”那时周围已经有了流言蜚语，有时走在路上都能收获不少的异样目光，“而且……这些都过去了。”  
“Kit！”抬起头，Off目光焦惶，连声音都失了沉稳，和记忆中那个总是谈笑自如的剪影越发不复重叠。  
心上压着的那最后一点执念蓦地落了地，迎上那目光，Kit淡淡一笑，开口徐徐释然：“我这次来，只是想确认一下，当初的一切并不是我的一厢情愿。”  
“师兄，那段日子，谢谢你。”

有些萌芽，随瞬发生，错过已是难追。  
有些机会，一念万年，转身已是遥不可及。  
错过了，可惜、惋惜、追悔……终究还是错过了。  
再一次，孰知不是一样的选择？

叙旧结束得比预想早上许多，可惜了那瓶醒了许久却一滴未动的红酒。  
Off脸上挫败难掩，不免有些颓然，却也挡不住Kit执意离开的脚步。  
坐上车，Kit深吸口气，脚下发力。起步间余光扫过，两人一瞬对视，这下，真的要说再见了。  
带着心里那些纷乱，Kit在红灯前停了下来，随意往旁边一看，却是一下子愣住了。  
街道上，一男一女并肩而行，是Ming和他的前女友Yif。许是习惯使然，两人靠得很近，神态也有些亲昵。Kit的眼神下意识追随两人身影，就见Yif甜甜一笑，Ming也紧跟着露了笑。几个月来的相处让Kit把那笑容看得明白，这是真心的欢欣。  
蓦地就有些乱了呼吸，心又跟着乱上几分。

被后车的喇叭声惊醒，那两人已经不在原地。重新发动了车，忽然就有些不想回家。  
Kit漫无目的地在街上绕了会儿，最后一脚油门开回了他爸妈家。  
那是Kit家的祖宅，他工作后便搬了出来，现在由哥哥一家陪老人家一块住。  
Kit的哥哥嫂子是青梅竹马、自由恋爱，感情非常好。自打结了婚，一连串生了好几个小孩，有男有女，很是热闹。  
一见Kit，几个小毛头全围了上来。  
“小叔叔，来陪我捉毛毛虫！”  
“小叔叔，我唱歌给你听，我们幼儿园新学的，老师夸我唱得好听！”  
“哇~哇~哇~我也要小叔叔抱！我要小叔叔抱抱！”  
“哥哥羞羞！哥哥哭，羞羞！羞羞！”  
耳边是侄子侄女的叽叽喳喳，长舒口气，心倒是不那么慌了。

饭点已过又实在没什么胃口，Kit推说自己吃过了，同家人闲聊一会，便独自跑到了花园。  
老榕树越发郁郁葱葱，枝桠间洒落星光点点，惬意得让人忘却烦恼。  
“吃冰淇淋吗？”哥哥Kieng拿着两个小碗走了过来，刚准备把香草那碗给自家弟弟递过去，眼前一花，就被拿去了那碗巧克力的。  
“我记得你以前不吃巧克力味的啊。”  
Kit一下怔愣，随即舀起一勺，巧克力的甜味顿时直冲上来。  
“前段时间偶尔尝了一下，觉得还不错。”转头对上哥哥探究的目光，Kit无奈一笑，“是妈让你过来的吧。”  
“还有你嫂子，当然我自己也非常好奇，到底是哪位女士有这么大的魅力，能让我弟弟魂不守舍。”  
见Kit沉默不语，Kieng也不逼他，一口接一口地对付冰淇淋，吃完自己的又把勺子伸进了Kit那个碗，眼看着又要吃完了。  
“如果…….不是女人呢。”


	13. 第十三章

手上动作一顿，Kieng把Kit的碗彻底夺了过去。  
最后一点冰淇淋全入了嘴，Kieng冷得直呼气，好半天才缓过劲。  
“你害我输了。”  
Kit皱起眉头，这没头没脑的一句，什么意思？  
“你嫂子和我打赌，她说你以后会带男朋友回家。”  
Kit眉头皱得更深，就听Kieng朗朗继续。  
“你吧，从小就和Beam、Pha他们几个混在一起，不跟女孩玩。等大了些，Beam他们开始留意女孩了，你呢，根本不看。再后来，是个男生都早恋搞对象了，Beam他们女朋友都换了几波，你还是一个人，对这些事儿似乎是完全没有兴趣，倒是会偶尔谈论一下男生。你嫂子也算是看着你长大，她说这种事，女人的直觉最准。”

是这样吗？  
“那妈她…”  
“妈她从很早开始，男生女生都会帮你留意了。”  
Kit他妈从来没有刻意逼他去相亲，这事Kit还真是第一次听说。  
“说说吧，他是怎样的人？”  
然后，Kieng就眼睁睁看着自家弟弟露出了算得上害羞的尴尬表情。  
真是百年一见啊！  
他这个弟弟，从小又聪明又懂事又独立，似乎什么事都难不倒，让做哥哥的实在没什么成就感。没想到现在，竟然让他人生第一次看到了Kit如此娇羞的模样，真是忍不住想要大喊“吾家有弟初长成！”  
“没有谁。”Kit眉头一皱，转身就要往里走，被自家哥哥一把拉住。看出了Kit神色间的恼意，Kieng脑中飞转，却也不再追问，只拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“凡事不要急，被欺负了哥帮你出头！”  
“说什么呢！”Kit对着亲哥就是一锤。

到家晚上九点多，Ming还没回来。  
心堵得发闷，Kit没有开灯，在沙发上坐了下来。  
说不出的烦躁，是记忆中许久未曾体会的心情，倒也没想着去抗拒。  
不知多久，直到些许凉意传来他才回神，黑暗中点开手机，00:13。  
没有电话……没有消息……  
Kit起身开了灯。

一晚上睡得不甚安稳，早上起床时，Kit有些精神不振。  
对面的房门关着，人应该是回来了。走过去，手握上门把，几下犹豫，又悄无声息地松开了。  
直到他出门前，Ming都没有从房间里出来。  
Kit把早餐闷在锅里保温，本想再留张纸条嘱咐一下，刚起头几个字又给扔了。  
一到公司就接到紧急通知，中午的飞机直接飞外地，争取一天往返。没时间回家，所幸他们这行随时待命，都会在办公室留些备用行头。  
登了机，Kit在座位上握着手机发了会呆，脸上晦眛不明。片刻后，他往自己和Beam、Pha的三人小群里扔了句“我去***出差了”，然后也不等两人回复，按下了关机键。

一个多小时的飞行落了地，刚一开机，一众工作消息之中，他一眼看到了Ming的名字，往下一扫，三人小群也是未读消息不少。  
坐上车，Kit把工作消息处理了一圈，扫了眼某人的名字，然后抿着嘴点开了群消息。  
“Kit，你是不出事了！以前哪次出差也不见你报备行程啊！”这是咋咋呼呼的Beam。  
Pha倒是冷静得多，老半天没反应，然后悠悠甩了句：“messenger可是要收费的。”  
“messenger？什么messenger？”这是更加迷茫的Beam。  
脸上明显升了温，Kit不动神色摸了摸颊侧，电话在手上转了几转，终于咬牙点开了那个名字。  
“Kit，你牙刷怎么不见了？”  
“你毛巾呢，怎么也不见了？”  
“Kit，你是出差了吗？”  
……  
“你出差怎么不告诉我！”满满的委屈透过屏幕飘了过来。  
你还委屈了？  
Kit也说不清自己此时心间起伏的那些酸涩，只觉得从内到外说不出的不痛快，索性把手机一锁，闭目养神起来。  
“忙，不说了。”  
点击发送，唾弃着自己又一次的心软，Kit往后一靠，这下是真的闭目养神了。

会刚开完，客户就要求出备忘，备忘敲定又要马上讨论方案。  
大半天轮轴转下来，等Kit真正有机会坐下喘口气，已是晚上9点，而他还没有吃饭。  
倒上热水，Kit端着泡面刚坐到桌前，电话又响了。  
这回倒不是工作，来电显示锵锵写着“Ming”三个大字。  
手上微动，却是没接，Kit拎着颗沉甸甸的心坐那儿看着，好半天铃声终于停了。  
松了口气，还没等他理出自己这乱七八糟的一肚子麻，铃声又响了。  
这回是Beam。  
“我说，Ming这小子怎么得罪你了？”Beam半点没拐弯，开门见山的一句让Kit噎着嗓子，半天说不出话。  
“没怎么。”  
“没怎么你不搭理他，人电话都打到我这了。”说着Beam在那头“呵呵”直笑，语气是百年如一日的欠教训，“我和Pha合计过了，不管你承不承认，你绝对是看上人家了！”  
“滚！”  
“滚之前容我得瑟一下，我的假批下来了，过几天就和Forth出门度假。你需要兄弟的肩膀抹泪可就趁这几天了…..”话没说完，又是一声长音，Beam坏笑着放下电话，冲身边的Forth一抬眉毛：“Kit这次绝对栽了！”

那头Kit刚挂了电话，Ming的消息立刻进来一条。  
“Kit，你生气了吗？”  
不就是旧情复燃，不就是夜不归宿，我有什么好生气的！  
手上的泡面盒眼看要被掐变了形，里面躺着一团早就浸泡过度胀成麻花的面，Kit眉头紧锁叉起几根，食不知味，心下做鼓。  
谁生气了？  
鬼才看上了你！


	14. 第十四章

回来的航班，Kit谁也没告诉。下了飞机，他也不回家，开车直奔Pha公司。  
Pha在城中还有几处地方，他随意挑了一处，拿了钥匙，然后难得凶狠地威胁老铁不能把自己的行踪泄露出去。  
“怎么以前没看出你这么……”“矫情”两字还没出口，Pha就被Kit瞪得噤了声，乖乖闭上了自己的嘴。  
一路目送着Kit气势汹汹地离去，Pha摇了摇头，转身给自家任公子打起了电话。

这处二环公寓平常有阿姨定期打扫，倒也干净。  
Kit买了些速冻水饺，快速填饱了肚子，这几日百事交杂的疲惫才真的浮了上来。  
其实不时过载的工作强度早已习惯，就是一想到那人……  
洗了澡的人躺在床上，半天没找到吹风机，越想越心烦，索性简单擦干了头发，大被一蒙。身心俱疲之下，倒也很快睡了过去。  
自然醒时天已经大黑，眼朦朦胧胧还没睁开，倒先听出了房里的呼吸，有人！  
心下一惊，身体却尚未苏醒过来。  
也不等他反应，身上立刻压上来一个沉甸甸，然后是那个再熟悉不过的委屈声音：“Kit，你不理我！”  
Pha，你个叛徒！  
“师兄，这样做Kit学长真的不会生气吗？”  
“绝对不会。”乔公子大腿一翘，继续给怀里的Yo投喂葡萄，“他要真有心瞒着，能来找我？”

用上了全身力气，Ming把怀里的人隔着被子压得死紧。  
Kit挣扎半天，把自己累得够呛也不见那怀抱半点松弛，倒是这人口中的热气对着自己暴露在外的耳垂越发扑打得密集。  
叹了口气，Kit不再动弹，这才闻出些酒味，淡淡散在空气里。  
这人，喝酒了？  
惊讶间努力转头过来，黑暗中，他对上了Ming的双眼，星星一样的明亮，暖暖罩在自己身上。  
“你答应他了吗？”  
声音忐忑轻颤，惹得Kit心下一酸，还未及体会，Ming沾着酒意的唇立刻袭了上来，蛮狠地吸吮侵占，点滴酒香顺着舌尖传递，喘息间只听他发了狠地说：“不许你答应他！”说完又是一口，这下彻底攥住了Kit的全部声息。

顶着一头狂放四散的乱发，Kit被身上的霸道气息笼罩包围，还有唇上火热的酒意微醺，醺得他忽地失了力气。  
放松身体，他头一回放任自己沉溺。  
像是怕失去他，怀抱搂得很紧，温柔地蛮狠，带着什么误会纠缠都敌不过的占有，就这么圈住了他。  
“Kit，和我在一起吧。”

一夜无梦，几日揪心折磨的Ming终于又睡了个好觉。  
醒来身边无人，他赶紧下了床。  
昨晚到后来，两人竟然双双抱着睡了过去。不，准确地说，是自己抱着Kit睡了过去！  
真是从未有过的丢脸，和浪费！  
厨房传来些声响，还有Kit一如纤细的身影。  
松了口气，Ming脑子转了三转，脚下跟着一转，蹿进洗手间把自己捯饬了个清清爽爽，这才兴冲冲地奔赴厨房。  
张臂欲搂，可惜还没靠近，Kit一个闪身跳到一旁，手上拿着个捞水饺的大木勺对着他，表情很是局促。  
“你先别过来。”  
“Kit……”某人倍感委屈，昨晚不是又给亲又给抱了嘛！  
强迫自己转开视线，Kit也不去看他可怜兮兮的模样。  
“我有话要说。”  
Ming摒住呼吸，表情也跟着严肃了起来。  
“Ming，那天晚上，我看到你和Yif走在一起……”  
话刚起头，Ming眉头一拧就要解释，被Kit拦了下来。走过去把木勺塞到眉毛已经拧成个“八”字的人手里，Kit忍不住抿嘴一笑：“我饿了，咱们先吃饺子吧。”

“那天晚上我约了Yo喝酒。”Ming观察了下Kit的表情，见他专注看着自己，索性一鼓作气说了出来，“因为你和Off吃饭，还不肯让我一块！”眼见着Kit的脸“唰”地红了，他赶紧又下一城，“我担心你和他旧情复燃！”  
复燃你个头！  
Kit难得想要爆粗，堪堪收住了口，对上这人小小示弱的眼神，一抬下巴示意他继续。  
“刚喝一会，Yif就给我打来了电话。”  
“她之前做了些坏行规的事，在新单位干得并不顺利，所以打算辞职出国进修，去国外镀个金。”  
“她来找我，是想和我告别一下。”  
这么简单？那何必选个晚上？   
“她提到了复合，”抬头看向Kit，Ming一双眼睛晶晶亮亮，“我跟她说，我已经有了想要在一起的人。”  
后面的发展再平常不过，一个闷酒喝醉，一个清醒照顾。  
“Yo他全程旁观，后来连乔师兄都被大半夜叫过来帮忙送人！”Ming说着就要去拿手机，“他们俩都可以证明……”  
Kit赶紧一把按住他的手，这一个两个，敢情都在看他的好戏！  
手很快被反客为主地握了个紧，Kit没去挣脱，由着Ming又揉又捏。  
“我对你……的确也是有好感的。”  
眼见着Ming咧开了嘴，一脸兴奋地就要往上扑，Kit连忙抬手止住了他的动作。  
“不过咱们能不能慢一点。能不能……再给我点时间？”


	15. 第十五章

一向认真工作严于律己的林经理，第一次在办公时间走了神。  
明明手上拿着资料，眼神却飘向窗外，很是心不在焉。  
真是难得一见！  
下属们互相使着眼色，忙着用眼波交流八卦。  
经理电话响了。经理怎么还不回神？！哎呀我去，经理总算接了电话。  
“Ming……”  
一接起来，那头就连珠炮似地忙着解释，语气相当急切：“Kit我不是故意不告诉你的我是觉得这事并没有特别重要然后我昨天本来想亲自告诉你结果一兴奋就给忘了你千万不要生我的气你想知道什么我都告诉你……”  
“停！”不得不提高音量，Kit伸手揉上了太阳穴，“慢慢说，到底怎么了？”  
Ming在那头深吸口气，再开口语速终于恢复了正常，不过不安依旧。  
“Kit你…….看到那条新闻了吗？”  
“哪条？”刚说完他马上反应了过来，“关于你的任命？”  
“你早就知道？”  
“差不多高中吧。”隔着电话都能觉出那头的紧张，Kit的嘴角相当自然地勾了起来，“毕竟你曾经被Pha当作头号情敌。”  
这么说来，的确如此。  
想他自己当初为了帮Yo，也是把学长三人帮的情况都摸了个一清二楚。  
“那你继续工作吧，晚上我们吃糖醋鱼好不好？”  
“我晚上应该要加班。”  
那头一顿，轻快的声音很快又传了过来。  
“那我在家等你！”  
家啊，似乎真的是个家了。  
经理终于又笑了！经理的酒窝好可爱！啊，经理看过来了！  
工作……赶紧工作….

晚饭是草草解决的外卖，Kit一口气忙到9点多，总算完成了方案初稿。  
捏了捏僵硬的脖子，他拿起一旁的手机，这才发现Ming的好几条未读消息。  
“我今天也加了会班。”  
“我公司附近有家粥很好喝，我给你买点送过去当宵夜吧。”  
“我现在从公司出发，估计半小时之内能到。”  
“我到了，现在在底楼咖啡厅。”  
最后一条的发送时间已是半小时之前，Kit赶紧一个电话拨过去，那边很快接了起来。  
“Kit。”Ming声音温柔，倒让Kit越发内疚。  
“你还在咖啡厅？”  
“嗯，不过他们快打烊了，你大概什么时候能忙完？”  
轻笑间那人又是不自觉地软了语气，活像个爱撒娇的小孩。  
“应该快了。你先上来吧，十三楼。”  
用力拍了拍自己的脸，Kit整了下衣服，又快速收拾了一下桌面。转身间，他对着窗户拨了拨头发，这才走出了办公室。  
电梯间那，Ming一见Kit，笑着举起手上的袋子。  
“先吃宵夜吧。”

“好喝吗？”  
Kit点点头：“挺不错的。”  
“我也觉得，虽然比不上你做的。”  
这人的甜言蜜语总是张口就来，饶是多少次都能让Kit害羞不及。  
面对Kit闪躲的眼神，Ming悄悄翘起嘴角，脑子转得飞快。  
“我也饿了，你喂我一口吧。”  
“这不还有一个勺子吗？”  
装模做样拿起那不开眼的勺子，又一个“不小心”掉在了地上。  
“哎，这下没有了。”   
这家伙！Kit瞪他一眼：“靠过来一点。”  
Ming喜滋滋地把椅子挪了过去，嘴边很快递过来一勺粥。一大口含住，他更加喜滋滋地看着面前连忙低头的人。  
今天的Kit，也是非常……可爱！

相比Kit那里的纯情似水，Beam这边的节奏明显要激情四射得多。  
比如现在，他正被自家男人压在床上，毫不留情地贯穿冲刺。

这次的假期是Beam精心安排的。  
平时工作太忙，基本没时间好好陪Forth出来玩，好容易到他轮休了，怎么着也得借此机会好好弥补下，当然，更重要的是巩固一下感情。  
只有三天，太远的去不了，去了也玩得不尽兴，不如找个山清水秀的地方好好放松下。Beam研究了半天，终于选定了外省一个自然景区的五星级度假村，还提前让Forth调好了假。  
对于这趟来之不易的情侣出行，两人都相当期待。

毕竟是五星级度假村，一出机场，就有专车专人接机。半小时盘山公路后，两人终于来到了别有洞天的山中仙境。  
果真是山清水秀、绿树红花。  
“您预定的是海底世界，这是您二位的房卡。”  
海底世界？那种满屋子主题贴纸，然后整一大鱼缸，里面一堆鱼和水草？  
“惊喜！”  
Beam冲Forth一挑眉，趾高气扬地拿着房卡在前面开路，留下Forth一个人面对前台小姐意味深长的亢奋眼神。

房间很大，连带着里面的一切都很大。  
大大的圆床，大大的按摩椅，大大的真皮沙发，还有浴室里大大的Jacuzzi浴缸。  
延展式的阳台视野极佳，眺望处是远山苍翠，近前的山涧有着潺潺溪流。  
Forth撑在阳台闭上眼睛，耳边偶有鸟啼，深吸口空气清新，真是心旷神怡。  
身后贴了上来，腰被轻轻环住，Forth摸上Beam的手，听到一声放松的呓叹。  
温情稍许，Beam松开了怀抱，把Forth拉进了房间。手上一个巧劲，把他推倒在了圆床上。  
轻晃荡漾，如在水波中流淌。这是……水床？！  
Beam倾身上来，跨坐在Forth的腰上，顽皮地扭动着去蹭他的下身。  
“惊不惊喜？”  
Forth伸手扶上那细腰，想撑起上身亲吻爱人诱人的小嘴，偏偏水床不住流动，柔软得让人使不上劲。狡黠一笑，Beam俯身在Forth唇边轻点几下。然后，在被反客为主之前，他快速跳下了床。  
“别急，好玩的还在后面。”  
门铃响起，服务员推进来一个大木桶，看着可有点分量。  
Forth躺在床上费力一抬头，Beam指挥着把木桶里的东西倒进了浴缸。  
锁上阳台再把窗帘一拉，Beam把灯一开，整个房间顿时笼罩在一片深海幽蓝中，果真有些海底世界的味道。  
“我要洗澡了。”靠在浴室门口，Beam懒懒回头，蓝光中的眼睛闪闪发亮诉说着邀请，“要一块吗？”


	16. 第十六章

这个妖精！  
Forth边脱衣服边往浴室走，等走进浴室已是脱得精光。而那个小妖精正坐在浴缸里冲他勾着手指，伴着难耐的轻吟、耸动的喉结，还有目不转睛的视线。  
感受着那贪婪眼神中赤裸裸的欲望，Forth邪邪一笑。好似想被欣赏得再久些，Forth走得缓慢，而那腿间的巨物也随着主人的动作一步一荡地惊心。  
可真等走到了近前，他倒先愣住了。  
小鱼，一池子小鱼！密密麻麻地游来游去，还有好些紧附在Beam与水相亲的各处皮肤上。  
比如那里。  
觉出Forth的惊疑，Beam眼波笑意流传，向他伸出了手。Forth很快握了上来，在Beam的引领下坐进了浴缸。  
水波激荡，小鱼们惊惶乱窜，有不少撞上了Forth那话儿，刺激得他一声轻哼，惹出了Beam得意的笑。  
“这才是海底世界呢！”  
有心伸手去抓对面这个小坏蛋，那里却传来愈加强烈的痒意，带着酥麻，层层叠叠，是绵延不断的撩拨。  
忍着冲动Forth低头去看，数不清的小鱼正附在他的那处，只只紧靠，看得他头皮发麻。  
“这……这些是什么？”  
“小鱼，专吃死皮。”Beam贴身靠了上来，双手不住爱抚Forth结实的胸肌，水气红润的小嘴冲着他的耳垂顽皮吹气，“特别是……那里的死皮。”  
Forth额上青筋一突，再忍下去就不配做男人！

把人一把拉近躺在自己身上，Forth手下毫不客气。  
就着水的润滑，食指立刻寻着Beam的洞口探了进去。嘴上的吮吸更是霸道，眼看着把那两片娇艳吸得红肿，中指也跟着适时探进。  
Beam忍不住一声闷哼，小嘴立刻被包得严实，喘息间生出了窒息的快意。水下的手不甘示弱地摸上了Forth的半硬，挑逗般不轻不重地套弄起来。  
Forth被激得撤了嘴，贴着Beam的耳朵喘着粗气，下身的快感来自Beam的手或是小鱼，缕缕交叠，逼人发狂。  
等Beam那儿终于容得下三根指头随意进出，Forth把人一抬，四目相对间一下子顶了进去。  
水上骑乘，进得很深。  
被充实着的巨大满足让Beam控制不住地仰头高喊，身上心里那些飘飘荡荡的情绪很快被Forth的大力挞伐击得溃不成军，身体却是本能地随着上下扭动。  
熟知爱人的身体，Forth对着那处敏感打着圈地猛撞，卯足了劲非得把人逼得疯狂才罢休。一张嘴也是不停，半坐起身咬上Beam胸前挺立的红缨，撕扯得又痛又痒。  
Beam拼命摇头，无意识的呓语一句接着一句，夹杂着无心压抑的呻吟，说不清是想摆脱，还是想要更多。  
水中的小鱼一群群又围了上来，对着Beam越发坚挺的小兄弟和脆弱的蛋蛋细细密密地咬，又痒又麻，推着快感不断堆积。  
“Forth……我……我不行……我要……”  
“宝贝……嗯……别夹……嗯……这才哪儿到哪儿啊。”  
喘息间，Forth停了动作，抱着浑身发软的人站起身。  
出了浴缸，随意扯了一旁浴巾擦了擦，Forth咬着牙就着插入的姿势，把人搂着一步步挪到了水床边。

Beam此刻头昏脑胀，整个人软绵绵地粉扑扑，只知道靠在Forth身上，随他把自己带着走。  
走动间，下身相连处的酥麻绵密袭来，喉间的呻吟声声出口，腰被Forth搂得死紧，力道之大像要把他嵌进身体，又亲密地让人安心。  
然后是动荡，水波摇曳地动荡。让他如同海上浮萍，随波逐流，再不由己。  
睁开眼，身上的人挺身猛撞，蛮狠霸道，眼神却是寸寸紧盯的温柔，像要把他融化。  
这人，是真的爱自己啊。  
额头的汗珠顺着曲线向下滑动，Beam勉力抬身却毫无支点，软软抬手想要替他擦去，又在半途被抓住一带，整个人蓦地被翻过身压在了床上。  
“宝贝，水床太软，这样干才带劲。”  
后入式的深入让两人俱是爽得一叹，Forth咬牙停了片刻，复又大力冲撞起来，次次直击Beam的快感中心，逼得他除了喊叫毫无办法。  
而夜晚才刚刚开始。

“Kit！”那头的声音有着明显的沙哑。  
“你……”这也玩得太激烈了吧。  
对于Kit的鄙视，Beam显然毫不在意，语气继续沙哑地欢快。  
“你推荐这地真是不错，Forth和我，我们俩都很满意。”  
娇羞中透着满足，Kit禁不住打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩顿时掉了一地。  
“要谢就谢我哥，这是他的休假胜地，也是我嫂子怀胎多次的圣地。”  
“滚！”  
“这回都想清楚了？”  
“想清楚了。”Beam的语气笃定非常，“我要让他离不开我！”  
“那边的水果不错，记得带点回来。”  
“没问题。”那边一阵窸窣，不一会Beam微喘着再次出现，“Forth洗好澡了，我们要去吃饭了，回聊。”

“是Beam学长？”  
“对，说是休假很愉快。” Kit重新拿起了书。  
把手中的笔记本一放，沙发另一头的人抱着靠枕凑了上来。  
“真好，可以去休假。”Ming的表情很是哀怨，当然语气也是，“我也好想一起休假啊！”  
“我年假一直没用，有十五天。不过你有空吗？”  
Ming禁不住惆怅一叹。他刚升总经理，除了业务上的事，集团上下方方面面，人事、财务还有法务等诸多事项都得尽快熟习，每天忙得不可开交，休假的事想都别想。  
不过嘛……把靠枕一扔，他双手斜着搂了上来。  
“你愿意和我一块休假，我好高兴！”  
挣扎无果，Kit把脸抿出了酒窝，索性低头继续看书，不一会肩头搭上一个脑袋。  
“Kit，你到底什么时候答应我啊。”


	17. 第十七章

Kit的家风相当开明，对于他多年单身，家里基本没给什么压力。当然，这也多亏了他能干的大哥大嫂，每隔几年就给家里添个宝宝，Kit爸妈早就乐得合不拢嘴，哪还想得到其他。饶是如此，时间一久，老人家也不免有些担心，虽然并不常开口询问。  
“妈，我…..”Kit握着手机的手松了又紧，“我现在身边有一个人…..”  
“什么样的人？！”林妈妈克制着心里的激动，“我儿子看上的人，一定错不了！什么时候带回家给妈妈看看？”  
“妈，我们现在还在相处。”  
“好好好，你们好好处慢慢处，妈妈不急。”  
“嗯。”  
“一旦定下来，一定要告诉妈妈！”  
“知道了，妈。”

挂了电话，Kit继续逛起超市。  
难得今天出来办事可以提前回家，最近两人都忙着工作，没顾上好好吃饭。不然，今晚做顿丰盛一点的吧。正想着，那人消息就来了。  
“我今天得加班，不能回家吃晚饭了。”  
“好。”想了想，Kit手上又打下一串，“记得好好吃饭。”  
“知道了！你也要好好吃饭！”最后还加上了一颗红心，真是无比老土的明示。  
心下嫌弃一句，Kit收起了手机，顺便把购物筐里的牛肉放了回去。  
今晚一个人，就简单下个面吧。  
一把青菜，一盒鸡蛋，一袋番茄，逛了一圈，又拿了盒巧克力味冰淇淋。  
从什么时候开始，对一个人的晚餐忽然就没了兴致？

刚拿着购物袋坐上车，电话响了，却是个意想不到的人。  
“Kit，”Luna声音清亮，是不容人拒绝的铿锵，“出来聊聊吧。”  
Ming的家族家大业大，人丁却算不上兴旺。  
Ming出生后，他爸妈都忙着管理家业不得闲。他从小就跟着大六岁的姐姐，把她当成了半个妈，关系很是亲近。Luna聪明要强，一路成绩优异考上名校，最终以亮眼的表现和服众的实力完成了试炼，在家族企业担任重要职务。  
“一个相当聪明的女人。”  
这是Kit他哥Kieng对Luna的评价。两家身处不同领域，生意上暂无交集，只在饭局上照过面，靠着朋友引荐成了点头之交，却已评价颇高。  
和这样一位商界女强人聊天，饶是职场多年的Kit也有些紧张，倒是他对面的Luna相当放松。

“Ming之前就经常提到你，怎么说呢，其实做姐姐的都有股子直觉。”Luna轻搅咖啡，语气清清淡淡，却是波澜不惊地转了话锋，“这小子跟我说，如果家里不同意，他会选择离开。”说到这，Luna细眉轻扬，似笑非笑看了过来：“这话，估计他没告诉你吧。”  
心下一震，Kit低头轻敛眉眼，看不出面上表情。不多时，他抬头对上Luna些许凌厉的眼神，已是无比的坦然：“我确实不知道他说过这话，不过我是不会让他这么做的。”交握双手，在Luna玩味的眼神中，Kit微微倾身，语气诚恳：“我会和他在一起，坚持下去。”   
许是Kit的目光过于坦荡，Luna难得愣住了。  
“Luna姐，帮帮我们吧。”Kit的双手已是不自觉攥得发白。  
对视片刻，Luna轻轻一笑，眉间多了份柔和。  
“Ming一直说你做菜很好吃。”  
“都是家常菜，欢迎姐姐有空来尝尝，顺便让Ming也露几手。”  
“这小子还会做菜？”Luna这下是真的惊了讶，眉毛微扬，表情难得有了波动。  
轻抿嘴角，Kit的两个酒窝深深浅浅：“做得还不错，姐姐周末来家里吃饭，亲自试试吧。”

加班到十点多才回家，Ming轻手轻脚关了门，刚转过身，就见Kit站在玄关看着他，一双眼睛澄明透亮，诚如水光潋滟，温柔得让他瞬间冲动，大步一迈就贴了上去。  
手顺着温凉的指尖，轻颤着一路摸上了Kit的肩头，竟也没被推开。  
是不是可以索要更多？  
灼热气息越靠越近，Kit闭上了自己的眼睛。  
耳边是彼此的呼吸，唇上触到一片软热，然后周遭一切就忽然安静了。  
只有唇上的火，越烧越热，随之而来是轻柔的包裹，眷恋的摩挲。  
吮吸用上了力，间或几下使坏轻咬，像要生生把人吞没。  
喘息加深，Kit本能地开启双唇，有什么软软滑滑趁虚而入。Ming的舌头卷起他的四下游走，进出间带出些水渍声，听在耳中，勾得人越发情动。  
毫无经验的人被吻得不能呼吸，只能用手紧紧抓着Ming的衬衫，整个人几乎趴进了他的怀里。  
一吻结束，Kit喘着粗气不能回神，眼中雾气升腾，红肿的双唇更是水润光泽。  
Ming贪婪地目不转睛，压着满心喧嚣的渴意，在Kit的颈侧脸颊难耐啄吻，等着怀里的人慢慢平复呼吸。  
脸埋进Ming的肩头，Kit听到了这人肆意的笑声，张开嘴，他狠狠咬上了眼前硬邦邦的肌肉。  
Ming，就在一起吧。

在一起后，两人的相处方式也没什么变化。   
只不过现在除了工作需要，他们基本都会一起呆在客厅，常常是做着不同的事，互不打扰，却分外安心。这种状态，两个人都觉得很舒服。  
然后就是，Ming开始嚷嚷着要住在一起。  
“我们现在不就住在一起吗？”  
又翻了页书，Kit并不抬头。  
“Kit！”Ming强行把他的脸扳了起来，“你知道我是什么意思！”  
能不知道吗？一天到晚地暗示，各种不可言说的眼神，还有越发撩拨亲昵的动作。  
可是……Kit咬紧了嘴唇……会不会很痛啊。

“刚开始，肯定会有点痛，毕竟那东西不小，对吧？”  
Beam的煞有介事藏不住语间的调笑，Kit在电话那头牙关紧咬，由着Beam继续说。  
“你家Ming虽然没跟男人在一起过，不过和女性经验应该不少，差别嘛不会太大，关键看悟性。要我说，他应该早就有准备了。”说到这，Beam语重心长地一叹，“老铁，你也要适时放飞自我，主动配合，这样才能获得极致的乐趣……”  
“啪”地一声，Kit在那头又一次把电话给挂了。  
不过，这话糙理不糙，看Ming那跃跃欲试的样子，确实像是做好了准备。  
至于放飞自我，Kit把手机往桌上一放，哼，看他的表现！


	18. 第十八章

赶上周末不用加班，两人定了去海边度假。  
这是Kit主动提议的，说的时候他低头忙着给排骨汤去浮沫，刚一说完就听Ming一声欢呼，嬉皮笑脸地贴了上来：“亲爱的你放心，东西我来准备，你只要把自己带上就好了。”  
面无表情地脚下一踩，Kit冷眼看着那人痛得跳脚，紧接着补上一个飞踢，把他赶出了厨房。

订的是面朝大海的高级情侣套房，碧海蓝天，还有露天浴池，相当舒适，且勾人遐想。  
两人吃了顿新鲜的海鲜大餐，在沙滩酒吧听了会乐队表演，Kit正跟着轻哼，Ming低沉的声音顺着风飘了过来：“Kit，我们回房间吧，好不好？”尾音缠绵，像猫爪轻挠，痒痒胀胀。  
Ming幽暗的眼神盯得Kit不能承受地转了视线，却也由着他拉上自己的手，慢慢走回了房间。

隔着两步的距离，热意在眼神纠缠间从脚底升了上来。  
相对而立，一时间，谁也没有动作。身体却是绷紧了，还有那暧昧在蔓延。  
相较于自己的僵硬，对面的人一身漂亮的肌肉绷成了线，还有炙热的眼神，如一只蓄势待发的猎豹。  
然后他走了过来，搂上自己的腰，轻触的肌肤热得发烫，像要把人灼伤。  
“先洗个澡吧。”

水温由凉转温，又被调低了些。  
花洒下，Kit光着身子被Ming压上墙壁，背后是冰冷的瓷砖，唇上的吻却热得惊人，还有周身游走的滚烫手掌。  
抱紧越发激动的人，由着他在自己身上烙印不停，Kit的手也难耐地抚上了Ming紧实的肌肉。喉间掩不住的轻哼，紧咬的牙关被坏心顶开，于是呻吟彻底泄了出来，在浴室回旋荡漾。  
大力揉捏着Kit挺翘顺滑的臀瓣，Ming分出一只手顺着小腹的曲线一路向下，摸上了稍稍抬头的小Kit。几下套弄，呻吟越发婉转，Ming克制地咬上了Kit红透了的耳垂。  
“亲爱的，我们去床上！”

像是顶礼膜拜，吻从脚趾开始。  
Kit的脚趾很漂亮，不同于一般男性的粗糙，粉红细嫩、圆润光滑，煞是可爱。Ming爱不释手地好一番舔弄，这才顺着脚面慢慢吻了上来。  
分开Kit紧绷的大腿，腿根内侧的嫩肉最是敏感，轻轻一吮，Kit立时颤抖着呻吟出口，旋即用手捂住了自己的嘴。  
舌尖打着转地在那儿继续吮吸，Ming右手摩挲向上拉开了Kit的手：“别挡，我想听。”  
小Kit的尖端早已抬头，流出些晶莹的前液，看着楚楚可怜。Ming用鼻尖绕着那话儿转圈轻蹭，不时舔弄一番下面的两颗蛋，感受着Kit难抑的扭动，他轻轻一笑，张嘴含了进来。  
这是Ming第一次做这事，凭着观摩的记忆尽心吞吐，仍是免不了忘记收好牙齿。  
爽，且痛。  
这是Kit此时唯一的感受，全身的感官尽数涌向身下那处，脚趾不自觉蜷缩。头无助摆动，却摆脱不了步步紧逼的快感。Kit紧紧攥紧身下的床单，在眼前一片光亮中大叫着射在了Ming的嘴里。

半眯着眼，Kit大张着嘴无意识地喘息。恍惚中压上来一个重量，不多时，唇上一片灼热覆盖，舌头自觉勾住，腥意由着舌尖传了过来。扶住Kit轻晃拒绝的头，Ming爱怜地吻着他汗湿的额头。  
“这是你的味道。”  
身上的人，满目深情看着自己。Kit慢慢直起身，主动吻上了Ming仍挂着白浊的嘴，无尽缠绵。

用了润滑剂却还是痛，准确地说，是近似痛的怪异，毕竟是从未被入侵的地方。  
Kit咬牙承受，额上才消下去的汗水又冒了出来，点滴晶莹。  
Ming热烈吻上，转移着他的注意，手上悄悄又加了一根手指。蜜穴一下瑟缩，在润滑剂的作用下适应了过来。  
Ming的另一只手在Kit各处敏感不停游走，揉着胸前挺立的红珠，随着Kit呻吟声再起，他适时加进第三根手指。  
“可以了吗？”  
双手环上Ming的腰，Kit顶着他的肩膀点了点头。  
痛，钻心的痛，像是被利刃一分为二地撕裂，Kit仰起脖子大口喘息，如同刀俎上的鱼，渴水而无助。  
Ming咬牙停下等着Kit适应，紧绷着脸忍耐随时的爆发。汗水顺着下巴不停落下，一滴滴打在了Kit的身上。  
这人在拼命忍耐，为着自己。  
攀上Ming的肩，Kit抱紧身上的人，用上了全身最后的力量。  
耳边是Ming的一声闷哼，Kit忍着后穴的胀痛，抬脚用腿弯摩挲起他敏感的腰线。  
“来吧，我可以……”  
随之而来，是再无回转的长驱直入。  
痛意依然强烈，却渐渐生出些酥麻的快感，不断累积，撞得人浑身发软。  
后穴的温暖紧致爽得Ming头皮发麻，于是控制着力度变着法地撞，而他的身下，Kit满面酡红朦胧看他，眼波流转的爱意让他越发情不自禁，吻上去的同时又一次加快了冲刺。  
激烈间，Kit忽然“啊”地一声高亢，浑身急剧颤抖，眼角更是溢出了泪。  
心下了然，Ming对着那处慢中带快，招招祭在靶心，撞得Kit浑身蜷缩，后穴更是不自觉夹紧，自然也让Ming越发舒爽。情欲的泪水流得肆意，Ming腰下冲撞不停，俯身吻去了Kit眼角的咸湿。  
一室旖旎，满地月光，床的晃动愈加剧烈。低吼中，Ming弓着背死死吻住Kit，随着几下脱力般的撞击，终于心满意足地趴在了Kit身上，而此时的Kit，早已哑得说不出一句话。  
Ming很快撑起身子倒在一旁，顺手把意识涣散的人搂了过来。汗湿间，肌肤相贴处的粘腻让Kit皱起眉头，就被Ming一一吻开。  
“先休息下，待会抱你去洗澡。”

所谓食髓知味，所谓得寸进尺。  
休假回来，Ming完全不再压抑冲动，当然他每次看见Kit基本都会冲动。  
都说这处男开荤要人命，可Ming这么个身经百战的个中高手，现在却跟个重回青春的毛头小子似的，一天到晚见着Kit就发情，见不着Kit的时候，打个电话也要发情。  
这可苦了Kit，每天都要应付自家男友的骚扰。  
洗澡得关门，换衣服得关门，有时候上厕所也得关门，一个不察就是几小时的消极怠工和一整天的腰酸背痛。  
至于晚上睡觉，好吧，这个时候关门确实有点不合适。  
毕竟，累归累，其实……也挺爽的。


	19. 十九章

随着琴瑟越发和弦，两人的关系渐入佳境。  
在爱情的滋润下，Kit每日神采奕奕，越发光彩照人。这一切，被他的同事看在眼里，被他的朋友看在眼里，自然也被他的家人看在眼里。  
“我说，什么时候让我这个做哥哥的见见吧。”  
放下电话，Kit心不在焉地咬了一口Ming递过来的香蕉，转头看他。Ming明显误会了那意思，眼神瞬间发了亮。  
眼瞅着这人要扑上来，Kit赶紧伸手把他一挡：“你，要不要见见我哥？”

Kieng比Kit大七岁。  
作为家族企业的继承人，行事果断，雷厉风行，行业风评极好。  
为人讲义气、重感情，和妻子很恩爱，一共生了四个孩子，两个女儿，两个儿子。  
一般不抽烟，但喜欢喝酒品酒，对酒有一定的研究。  
最喜欢的水果是火龙果，最喜欢的食物是海鲜，不喜欢吃蔬菜。  
……  
最重要的，他还有一点弟控。  
上述情报，是Ming在Yo的帮助下最新更新的结果。  
来来回回看了许多遍，Ming在心里一番盘算，拿起了电话。  
一旁的Yo吃着薯条，听他老铁在电话里跟私人采购提着各种要求，啧啧，真是下了血本啊。  
“怎么样，要不要把我的私人tailor借你一用？”  
把电话一放，Ming摇了摇头，拿起一根薯条。  
“Kit说了，他哥喜欢朴实大方的，不喜欢整虚招。”

见面的地点是一个环境相当不错的……渔村。  
凌晨的冷风中，Ming和Kit穿着休闲来到海边，他哥已经站在船舷，全副武装地等着他们。  
“Kieng哥好，我是Ming。”  
Kieng戴着墨镜点点头，随即扔给他们一人一件救生衣。  
“会钓鱼吗？”  
Ming点点头：“小时候陪爸爸出过海。”  
Kieng饶有兴趣地打量他一番：“那今天咱俩比一比。”说着转身进了船舱。  
Kit用手肘撞撞Ming：“你行不行啊？”  
“亲爱的，”Ming转头冲Kit自信一笑，“做你的男人怎么能不行！”

Kit人在船舱，透过玻璃看着船舷边迎着海风端然而坐的两人。  
还真是有耐心啊。  
他哥曾经年轻气盛，在商场上吃了不少亏，却也快速成长了起来。就是从那时开始，他哥迷上了钓鱼，逮着有空就要出海，当然也邀请过Kit，不过Kit对于钓鱼实在没有多大兴趣。  
没想到Ming钓起鱼来，也蛮像那么回事的。  
打了个哈欠，昨晚Ming在家紧张得不行，拽着他问东问西，害他根本没睡多久，这一大早又赶过来。困，真的是很困，而且越来越困。  
在海浪规律的摇动中，Kit趴在桌上，慢慢睡了过去。

Kit是被Ming摇醒的，迷糊中，他被这人手把手拉着下了船。  
摘下墨镜，Kieng伸手拍拍Ming的肩膀。  
“今天钓得不错，有空再一块出海。”  
“好的，哥。”  
转向自家弟弟，一脸睡意未消精神恍惚，顿时心痒难忍，迅速伸手捏上那睡得粉扑扑的脸。手感果然很好！  
在Kit皱眉生气前，Kieng收回了手，一本正经地重新戴上了墨镜。  
“有空带Ming来家里吃饭。”  
Ming？等等！这……这就算是认可了？  
看不穿那墨镜后的眼神，Kit索性转头看向Ming，这人还是一副笑容灿烂的傻样。  
“哥，送给您和爸的酒，还有送给妈、嫂子、宝贝们的礼物，都已经交给您的司机了。”  
“我替他们谢谢了，那我先走了。”

目送着他哥上了车渐渐远去，Kit推了推一旁的人。  
“你和我哥都聊了什么？”怎么关系突然就这么融洽？  
“秘密。”Ming笑着打开车门让Kit坐了进去，然后一个俯身把人困在了座位上。  
“不过Kieng哥问了我一个问题。”  
见Kit挑眉看了过来，Ming微微一笑，凑上去在他嘴角轻啄一下。  
“他问我，和前女友才分手两个月就和你在一起，凭什么说认真。”  
哥哥他……抚上Kit皱起的眉头，Ming半蹲下来，仰头看他。  
“我跟Kieng哥说，Kit是个不将就的人，而我也是。”  
就让时间证明一切。

要按Kit的意思，这会儿就该回家补觉，可现下这方向却不是回家的路。  
秘密！Ming高深莫测地一笑，伸手想戳Kit的酒窝，被他一把打掉。  
随你去哪儿，反正我要睡觉。  
Kit换了个姿势，放低座椅，还真就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
趁着红灯，Ming把外套给他披上，又调高了温度。  
车窗外，阳光渐渐暖了起来。

耳边传来轻唤，是Ming温柔的声音，Kit眼皮动了动，费力睁开了发沉的眼皮。  
“我们到了。”  
把身上的外套还给Ming，Kit揉着眼睛下了车。  
眼前是市中心的高级社区，一水的大户型，当年开盘一度被炒成楼王。他哥曾经想给他买一套，他嫌房子太大没同意，最终选了现在的二居室。  
“我爸刚送的，我这也是第二次来。”Ming搭着Kit的肩膀进了电梯，指纹一扫，二十六楼。  
单层独套，指纹门禁双重防护，三百平的复式格局，倒也确实敞亮。  
客厅三面落地窗，周围无建筑物遮挡，远眺可观山水景致，往下看去，地上的车水马龙像星星点点的小玩具。  
“我还担心你恐高呢。”  
Kit斜觑一眼，由着这人从后面搂上自己，身体也放松着偎了进去。  
“晚上在这看星星，一定离得很近。”  
“想住这吗？”  
拖着身后的牛皮糖，Kit勉强回头又扫视了一圈。  
“景色很美，不过我们两个住的话，有些太空了。”  
“我也这么觉得，突然想要抱你还得来个百米冲刺。”承受着Kit的掣肘一击，Ming一声惨叫，不依不饶地抱着人好一通磨蹭，“那就慢慢选家具，等以后人多了再一块住进来。”  
挣脱未果，Kit在Ming怀里转了个身，眼神淡淡看他，也不说话。  
叹了口气，Ming抬手遮住了Kit总让他忍不住心悸的眼睛。  
“你先答应我不准生气。”  
“我尽量。”  
Ming慢慢放下了手：“Kit，你想过以后的事吗？”


	20. 第二十章

以后？  
Kit皱着眉头听Ming继续：“比如孩子。”  
果然如此。  
关于孩子的问题，有了和Luna的交流，在同Ming在一起后，Kit一直心里有数。  
自己家里，哥哥嫂子一口气生了四个，问题不大。但是Ming这边，上面只有一个姐姐，他作为家族继承人，肯定得考虑传宗接代的问题。  
“孩子的话，试管代孕吧，你一个我一个。”  
果然是他的Kit！  
Ming忍不住放声大笑，趴在Kit肩上相当忘形。  
这人又抽什么风！  
推也推不开，踢也踢不走，Kit无奈一个白眼，对着Ming的腰就是一掐。  
“嗷！”  
大笑可算是停了，只是这手上越抱越紧，简直比牛皮糖还要命。  
以前怎么没发现这家伙这么粘人！

“亲爱的，有空可以开始选家具了，装修风格不喜欢的话也可以换。”  
“现在这风格简约大气，我挺喜欢的。”  
“那就不换了，都听你的。”  
系好安全带，Kit把Ming递过来的外套盖在了身上。  
“饿了，咱们去喝粥吧。”  
“我公司附近那家？”  
点点头，Kit半躺在了座位上：“吃完了就回家补觉。”  
真的是好困啊！  
家具什么的，睡一觉再说。还有婴儿家居，有空也可以慢慢研究起来了。

醒来时，窗帘拉着，房间有些暗。  
一旁透出点亮光，Kit偏头去看，另一侧的Ming正抱着笔记本在床头灯下打字。  
“怎么不去客厅？”Kit靠着床头坐了起来，声音是初醒的干哑。接过Ming递过来的水喝了几口，喉咙顿时舒服了许多，  
“去客厅就看不到亲爱的了。”  
听得一口噎住，Kit大咳起来。Ming腾出一只手帮他顺气，语气相当无辜。  
“我这可都是真情流露的心里话！”  
瞪了他一眼，Kit斜斜向后靠上那肩膀，身体随着这人打字的动作微动，心倒是沉得安稳。  
“等哪天有空，咱们也把这里重新布置一下吧。”  
“怎么布置？”Ming手上不停，注意力分了一半过来。  
“把你那间改成书房，你的东西都搬到我这屋来，客厅的沙发换成折叠的，这样Beam他们来借宿也有地方睡。”  
“那顺便把这床也换了，换个大点的。”  
“随你。”Kit伸了个懒腰，“晚上想吃什么？”  
“饺子，上次包的还剩点在冰箱里。”  
“那再做个糖醋排骨吧。”  
“那就顺便……”  
“知道，做几个卤蛋是吧”  
“知我者亲爱的也！”

大中午接到Beam电话，说让下班去接他顺便陪着办点事，Kit给Ming发了个消息，得到了一个哭丧着脸的表情回复。  
“亲爱的，我今晚打算试做萝卜牛腩的！”  
幸亏啊。  
Kit心有余悸，手上却打：“好可惜，那就下次吧。”  
对于某人的料理之魂，不能打击也不想鼓励，真是夹缝中求生存！

Beam上了车，坐的却是后排。报了个地点，他打开手上的袋子就开始换衣服。  
Kit听着后面的动静，实在没兴趣回头，心里倒有些好奇。  
“你这是要去干嘛？”  
Beam拿着梳妆镜忙着打发蜡，语气却是异常凶狠。  
“捉奸！”  
Forth的初恋女友回来了，约Forth见面，还是个环境优雅的西餐厅。  
Beam一身深蓝，西装笔挺，带了条无比骚气的红领带，气势汹汹地拉着Kit就往里冲。   
“请问两位有预定吗？”燕尾服侍从相当彬彬有礼。  
“有。”Beam指着不远处的一男一女，“我们和那两位是一起的。”  
“那我带两位过去。”  
“不用。”Beam拦下侍从，“我们先在这儿准备一下，待会再过去。”

屏风后，Beam不远不近地看着，不时咬牙切齿一番，弄得Kit胆战心惊，还得应付侍从们疑惑的目光。  
再这样下去，迟早被人赶出去！  
“冲不冲？”Beam回过头忿忿盯着Kit。  
“我觉得你应该先冷静一下。”   
“算了，我自己冲！”Beam整了整衣襟领带，然后一抹头发，“你负责接应！”  
接应你妹！  
看着Beam视死如归而去，Kit摇摇头，转身回到车上给Ming打了个电话。  
“事儿办好了吗？”  
“办好了，我现在回家，有什么剩菜剩饭帮我热一下。”  
“好，你开车小心。”  
“知道了。”

冲到一半，眼见着Forth和那个初恋相谈甚欢，Beam心里委屈气闷，怨气更盛。三步并作两步到了近前，正赶上Forth给对方夹菜，然后那个初恋娇滴滴地说：“你果然还记得我爱吃什么，不如，再给彼此个机会？”  
脑子里最后一根弦就这么“咔嚓”一声崩了。  
说时迟那时快，Beam长臂一挥把Forth揽进怀里，另一只手揪着他的衣襟，“吧唧”一下就亲了上去。  
一番狼吻，Beam转头冲对面吃惊的女人一抬下巴。  
“不好意思，Forth已经有男朋友了。”说着欠了欠身，“就是区区在下。”  
“你……”女人不可思议地看向Forth。  
“是真的。”Forth擦擦嘴上的口红，把站着示威的人拉到了身边，“这位是我的男朋友Beam。”

因着这出插曲，晚饭不多时就散了。  
看着落荒而逃的初恋情敌，Beam有些得意，却在转头对上Forth时彻底化成了哑炮，不过也掩不住那频频上翘的嘴角。  
“胆子不小啊，还敢盯我的梢了！”  
Beam嘴巴一撅，眼神直勾勾瞪着Forth，简直无所畏惧。  
“我这叫正当行使夫权！”  
相当理直气壮！  
“那我也来行使行使我的夫权。”说着，大手顺着Beam的下颚往他领口里钻，眼看着扣子解开好几颗。Beam羞得直躲，连连求饶，所幸Forth并不真的打算把他就地正法，毕竟这光天化日、朗朗乾坤的。  
小傻瓜，这下放心了吧。除了你，谁都勾不走我了。

回了家，Beam先去洗澡，Forth慢慢换衣服。刚换到一半，初恋女友的电话就打了过来。  
“我真的一点机会也没有吗？”  
浴室传来Beam不成调的歌声，Forth心下一热，抱歉地开了口。  
“Bella，我们还是做朋友吧。”  
“你和那个Beam在一起，幸福吗？”  
“Forth，我忘了拿浴巾，帮我递进来一下。”  
Forth起身拉开抽屉：“Bella，我……”  
“你不用说了。”那头有些哽咽，“等我想通了，还是朋友。”  
“Forth，祝你们幸福。”  
Beam按着门拿住浴巾一角，谁知那人偏不放手，硬生生顺着门缝挤了进来。  
“你进来干什么！”  
吹着口哨，Forth上下左右把Beam白花花的青春肉体好一番扫视，然后在Beam羞愤的叫骂声中快速脱光衣服，奔着眼前的青春肉体就扑了上去。  
“我来行使夫权！”


	21. 第二十一章

工作太忙，Kit和Ming商量了一下，决定将大房子的大件家具交由专业的私人采购负责。但对于现下的甜蜜小窝，绝对要亲力亲为。  
周日，在Ming的死缠烂打下，Kit被搂着一块睡了个回笼觉。慢悠悠吃了早饭，两人这才开着车来到了家具城。  
事先做了些攻略，一大圈下来，床、床垫和沙发都下了订单。两人正打算去吃午饭，身后传来女声轻唤：“Ming！Kit！”声音相当熟悉。  
他俩一回头，就见Luna由远及近婷婷走来。  
“姐！你怎么在这？”  
“来找个朋友。”Luna微微一笑，顺便冲Kit点头示意，“你们呢？”  
“买家具。”Ming揽上Kit的肩膀轻轻一带，笑得得意。  
“那刚好，一块坐坐吧。”Luna神秘一笑，“有东西给你们。”

“Kit，听Ming说你同意试管婴儿？”  
“嗯，”Kit转头看向Ming，桌子下的手伸了过来，把他握得很紧，“我觉得一人一个比较合适，好让长辈们放心。”  
“这里是几个联系方式。”Luna推过来薄薄一张纸，“最近外面已经有了风声，你们回去尽快商量一下。”  
“谢谢姐姐。”Kit双手拿起纸条，细细折好收了起来。  
“对了，上次送来的饺子被爸吃完了，有空你们再送点过来。”

大房暖房那天，Ming带着Pha和Forth绕着家里参观，Beam和Yo在客厅打游戏。  
Kit正式启用了新厨房，一个人忙得游刃有余，正哼着小曲，Beam从外面窜了进来。  
“有能吃的吗？”  
“这才几点，等着！”Kit手上忙着雕花，颇有大厨风范，“你新工作怎么样？”  
“挺好，累但是比大医院可省心多了。”  
几个月前，在Beam又一次拒绝了主任的拉郎配后，渐渐有些闲言碎语冒了出来，攻击的靶心自然是他的性向。  
Beam吃了几次闷亏，索性也不再藏着掖着，找了机会直接拉上Forth来了次公然出柜，然后把辞职信甩在了主任桌上。  
休整了一段时间后，他加入了老同学办的私人诊所，终于不用再去理会那些人浮于事的勾心斗角了。  
“对了，Ming他家那边怎么样了？”  
摇了摇头，Kit递给Beam一个苹果。  
“不过他妈那里有托Luna姐递了个话，说是上次送过去的饺子、点心都被老爷子吃了，让再做点送过去。”  
“行啊你！”Beam送上个苹果味的香甜飞吻，“你这简直是用厨艺征服了一大家！”  
“产房里那个是不是也快了？”  
“预产期还有两周，不过最近都得注意。”  
正说着，Yo在外面高喊：“Beam学长，江湖告急，快来续命！”Beam赶紧咬着苹果冲了出去。

下一个进来的是Pha，他从冰箱拿了几罐啤酒，和Kit随意聊了会儿天，出去前顺走了几片刚切的卤牛肉。  
客厅一阵喧闹，不一会一脸无奈的Forth走了进来。  
“Kit，能再给点卤牛肉吗？”  
“还有猪蹄！我知道他卤了！”Beam的喊声夹在游戏厮杀中遥遥传来。  
Kit拿了个小碟，放了些切好的牛肉鸡翅交给Forth。  
“跟外面那个球说，厨房重地，闲人免入，否则格杀勿论！”  
“亲爱的，我可不是闲人。”Ming挽起袖子洗了个手，在Kit的酒窝上亲了一口，着手帮他备菜。  
“这次的菜买多了，待会吃完饭休息一下，大家一起包个饺子，好给你爸妈送点过去。”  
“那顺便再送点咱们自己做的菜吧，待会的热炒我来。”  
“记得放盐之前先尝尝，我可不想再吃一回甜的回锅肉了。”  
话音刚落，脸上过来狠狠一口，这人真是条小狼狗！

一桌子菜，几人拿着筷子正待开动，Ming从厨房冲了过来，表情紧张，手上并没端着传说中的滋补靓汤  
“怎么了？”  
“Kit……”Ming紧紧抓着Kit的手，好半天才调匀呼吸，“我们……我们做爸爸了！”


	22. 彩蛋—OffGun的场合

醒来时，头有些恻恻发痛，身边躺着个赤身裸体的男人，雪白肌肤上，青紫痕迹惨不忍睹。  
是Gun。  
Off许久不曾如此手足无措，而Gun偏偏在此刻醒了。  
撒娇地伸开双臂，却被Off仓皇躲开，Gun撇了撇嘴，支起手臂斜靠在床上，似笑非笑地看着眼前的男人。  
“昨晚我们……”  
“昨晚我们睡了。”声音是少年的清亮微哑，“准确地说，是你把我睡了。”  
见Off沉默着不说话，Gun嘴角一抿，兀自说了下去。  
“你昨晚在酒吧喝酒，喝醉了给我打电话，我赶过去把你送回了家，结果你把我压在床上就开始亲，手还往下摸上了…”  
“够了！”Off颓然抱住了自己的头，“都是我的错！”  
“我是心甘情愿的。”拿起柜子上的烟点了一支，Gun也靠着床头坐起了身。吐出一口，Gun把烟给他递了过去。  
“你知道的，我一直喜欢你。”  
木然接过烟，拿在手中，却是不吸。  
“我这个人有什么好，犹豫不决、优柔寡断，家里还有一大笔烂账。”  
“我知道，你这个人优柔寡断、犹豫不决，为了钱能做出很多事，这些我都知道。”Gun转头看向Off，眼神灼亮，“你明知道我是集团未来唯一的继承人，你明知道我喜欢你，却从来不曾接受我，这些我也知道。”  
烟灰落在床单上，Off没有看他，把烟放进了嘴里。  
“我这人呢，横冲直撞、意气用事，凡事只看眼前。”索性把头枕上这人的肩膀，“我们俩，天生一对。


End file.
